You just gotta love them
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just some one-shots between Roy, Dick, and Wally. Brother bonding fic. Not slash
1. Fly on the wall

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing!_**

Roy decided to take Dick and Wally to a movie one rainy afternoon. Like most friends who just love running in when they know it's the wrong time, the two had run in through the front door, tracing mud everywhere, while Roy was in the shower.

"DUDE, ROY, WHERE'RE YOU AT MAN?" Wally called.

"IN THE SHOWER!" Roy answered.

"THAT'S INTERESTING, WELL WE'RE HERE!" Dick yelled in response.

"NO DUH YOU'RE HERE, JUST WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Roy replied.

"OKAY!" Both teens chimed in before throwing themselves on the couch in the living room.

After two agonizing seconds of nothing to do, Wally groaned in frustration. As if he wasn't already irritated by the fact that he had to wait, at that very moment a fly buzzed past his ear. He jumped back quickly then looked around just as the fly began to buzz around his head. He made several attempts to kill the annoyance to no avail.

"Dude, you're supposed to use a newspaper." Dick said finding a magazine conveniently next to him. He rolled it up and began swatting at the fly, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Doesn't Roy have a fly swatter?" Wally questioned zooming into the kitchen where his eyes fell on a green fly swatter.

**Meanwhile:**

Roy had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of changing when he heard a crash.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" He called to his friends.

"NOTHING!" They hollered back, followed by another crash and the sound of glass breaking.

Roy quickly finished dressing and ran to the living room were Dick and Wally stood, still swatting at the fly, who buzzed around the knocked over and broken lamps, fallen t.v., flipped over coffee table, and messed up sofa cushions.

"I'm gonna ask again, what happened here?" Roy asked, trying not to flip out.

"Well you see, there was a fly." Wally said just as said fly landed on Roy's nose. With a swift motion, Roy shot his hand up and crushed the fly. Dick and Wally stood with shocked expressions on their face.

"He must have skill or something." Dick said looking around at the mess. Roy shook his head.

"Just clean this mess before I squash you guys like I did that fly." Roy replied before retreating to the kitchen to get a broom and dust pan.

"Just like last time." Wally recalled, "Just like last time."

**_Okay so that kicks off my Wally/Dick/Roy brother fic. Hope you enjoyed. _**


	2. Break ups hurt

Roy slumped on the couch in his apartment, sighing heavily every five minutes. His two best friends, Dick and Wally, noticed this, but like the average 12 and 14 year olds that they were, just ignored it. Around the third time that Roy sighed Wally just about had enough.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wally questioned.

"Thinking." Roy responded.

"Bout what?" Dick chimed in.

"My ex."

"You mean Kaitlin, you guys broke up?" Dick asked in a fake shock.

"Yeah, last night actually." Roy huffed.

"Huh, so that was that name calling, threatening, past brought up, yelling, arguing, phone call that ended with you locking yourself in your room and possibly crying man tears of pain or joy, take your pick." Wally said dumbing down what went down yesterday.

"I wasn't crying." Roy shot.

"Right and we just imagined the shower running too right?" Dick questioned. Roy rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand, she meant a lot to me, and she turned around and started flirting with one of my best friends (1)." Roy sighed again.

"You know I read in a magazine that there are steps to get over the guy- I mean girl, sorry the magazine was a girl magazine." Dick corrected.

"I hope that magazine belonged to your lady friend." Wally replied.

"It did but that's not important, we need to help Roy."

"No _we _don't." Roy snapped.

"Okay so first off, we need all the pictures you have of you and Kaitlin." Dick replied. Roy walked into his room and pulled out a small plastic box filled with pictures.

"Okay now what?" Roy questioned.

"Find a box and put all the pictures in it, along with a few other pictures that you like." Dick recalled.

Grabbing a few pictures off the fridge as well as a beat up old card board box, Roy tossed all the pictures in.

"And put the box somewhere you wouldn't see it unless you look for it." Dick concluded. Roy left the room and threw the box in his closet.

"Now what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, next, we listen to break up songs while talking about all of her flaws." Dick continued.

Roy sighed yet again then plucked his I-pod off of the coffee table. He turned on some random Jesse McCartney song then took a seat on the couch.

"She never kept a promise, she was a liar, a cheater, I'm pretty sure she had other boyfriends I didn't know about until now, she drank, smoked, did some sort of drugs, was always in a fight with someone, and she talked about you guys and called you pathetic." Roy listed off. Both boys were stunned.

"Why would you stay with someone like that?" Wally questioned.

"I still loved her, she promised she'd stop doing what she did, but we all see how that turned out." Roy mumbled.

"Okay, moving on, so now we have to get Ben and Jerry's and rent a chick flick." Dick responded.

"Um, what would a dude flick be?" Roy asked.

"Actually, a chick flick sounds interesting." Wally replied.

**~One chick flick later~**

"Um, okay, note to self, never let Wally pick the movies ever again." Roy said, totally scarred for life.

"It was kinda funny when Wally cried during the kiss scene and had tissues on stand by." Dick gave a small laugh, even he admitted to it being a little creepy.

"Hey I watch them with my aunt!" Wally shot back.

"Anyway, what next?" Roy questioned.

"We go down to the store and you try to find another girl." Dick finished.

"Was that really in the magazine?" Roy asked.

"No, I saw it on t.v. once." Dick answered.

"Okay then." Roy breathed.

The three walked down to the mini mart at the corner and walked in. Upon walking in they stumbled upon Kaitlin with her friends and what appeared to be her new boyfriend.

"Poor soul." Roy shook his head when he realized that guy was his own friend. The group turned in their direction and began to give them dirty looks. Roy was preparing to leave when Wally gave them all the finger.

"Why the hell did you do that."

"BITCH!" Dick called.

"Really guys stop, and watch the language." Roy snapped but apparently Kaitlin had something to add.

"GAY!" She yelled. That was the final straw. No one ever calls any of Roy's brothers anything and gets away with it (2). Reacting to this, Roy smirked, spun on his heals and began leaving.

"Roy what are you doing?" Dick questioned as Roy hopped in his truck.

"Get in." Roy said to his two brothers, then took off down the street. They soon pulled up at a house on the bad side of town. Reaching in the back seat, Roy pulled out some toilet paper.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"The only reason I did any of what Dick said was because I thought it would be better then this but hell this is better." Roy said handing a roll to each boy.

"You've gone insane." Dick shook his head, then aimed for a tree.

**Two hours later at the police station:**

"Dude I can't believe we broke one of her windows." Dick said quietly.

"Then did doughnuts on her lawn." Wally added.

"Then threw water balloons full of piss at her drive way, sorry guys, I don't know what came over me (3)." Roy said.

"Are you kidding, that rocked, I can't wait till I break up with someone." Wally beamed. Just then Ollie, Bruce, Barry, and a cop walked in. The cops unlocked the door and all three teens filed out. Once they were safely in Bruce's car, all three mentors said one thing.

"Good job...but your all grounded."

**_Okay sorry if the characters are ooc, I'll try to work on that. I'm open for suggestions. Hope you liked it. And btw, did anyone catch the t.v. reference?_**

(1)= My bro's ex actually did that and now he and his best friend don't talk to each other

(2)=My twin's one friend seemed to like her then turned around and called her and my best friend gay, he apologized later, but I'm still gonna beat the crap out of him if he even trys to talk to my sis.

(3)= My bro did that to the neighbors once.


	3. While you were sleeping

Roy was lying on a hospital bed, just about to be wheeled into surgery. Dick, Wally, Oliver, Bruce, and Barry were all standing around him. Roy groaned, pain rushing through his side again.

"Appendicitis sucks, huh?" Barry joked. Roy only glared.

"On the plus side, you'll have an awesome scar!" Dick beamed. Roy rolled his eyes when another shot of pain ran through him. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." The 17 year old mumbled as a nurse began to push him into the operating room.

"IF YOU DON'T SURVIVE CAN I HAVE YOUR CAR?" Wally called after him.

"Shut up, if he doesn't make then I get the car!" Dick protested.

"Thanks guys." Roy shot back.

"You'll be fine." Oliver replied. They all watched the teenager until he was out of sight, Dick was the first to say anything.

"That must be really painful." He said.

"So, when he wakes up, we're so messing with him." Wally smirked, Dick couldn't help but laugh, this would be funny.

**Three hours later:**

Roy slowly opened his eyes. His side was completely on fire. The only two in his room were Dick and Wally, both with grave faces on.

"Wha?" Roy asked trying to speak but was too tired.

"The adults went to get coffee." Wally replied then bowed his head.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Roy questioned, this was odd for the two to be acting like that. Both teens looked up.

"Want to tell him?" Dick asked looking at Wally. Wally nodded.

"Roy, I-I'm sorry, it's just, during the operation, there, there was a accident, they had to cut off one of your nuts." Wally slowly said before turning his head as if to hide tears.

"Are you serious!" Roy asked completely freaked out now. The duo just about peed themselves laughing.

"Nah just kidding, but dude, you should have seen your face." Dick laughed, falling too the floor.

"You guys suck." Roy mumbled.

**_.AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, pure evil. Poor Roy. Anway, Hope you liked it. I'll take a few suggestions. Thanks for reading._**


	4. Come back home

For some unknown reason, Dick had called Roy over to Wayne Manor one Saturday afternoon. When Roy got to the manor, Dick was waiting for him in the living room, his sunglasses over his eyes, even though he was at home.

"What's this about?" Roy asked taking a seat on the couch. Dick didn't answer for several moments. He swallowed hard then spoke.

"You have to come back to the team." He said. Roy didn't know how to answer.

"I can't, and why do I have to?" Roy asked. Dick shrugged as if he didn't want Roy to know the real reason.

"Well?" Roy demanded. Dick looked up, through the dark tinted frames Roy could still see that Dick's eyes were blood shot.

"Cause I miss you, Wally misses you, you were like a brother to both of us and now we hardly see you!" Dick practically yelled the last part, as if explaining this just made him angry.

"Look I can't come back to the team." Roy shot back.

"Why, because you already made fun of the team and now you think you're too good for it?" Dick questioned sarcastically.

"No, none of the mentors would want me to join, I needed to break away at some point, I couldn't be a side kick forever." Roy protested.

"You couldn't be a brother forever either, could you?" Dick questioned.

"Of course not, I'm still your and Wally's friend, and brother if that's how you want to put it, yes, I left Green Arrow but I didn't leave you guys."

"You did, though." Dick said coldly.

"Well if that's what it seems like, then I never wanted to leave you guys." Roy sighed.

"Come back home." Dick asked one more time.

"I'll try."

Even though that wasn't the answer Dick wanted, it was good enough for now.

**_Okay so my bro and his bud are fighting and I considered his bud my brother so now that they don't talk I started to miss him, and it only got worse when I went to a sleep over a few days ago and we were watching 'the longest yard' and care taker reminded me of him (though they don't look the same, they had similar attitudes) and when he died towards the end I almost started crying, SO this is dedicated to my bro's friend, alright fine, my 'brother'. Miss ya bro. By the way did anyone catch the song titles or references, when I started typing I noticed a few, there should be four. anyway, I'll take suggestions and requests just cause I'm bored. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Song titles

"DUDEDUDEDUDEDUDE!" Wally called out excitedly as he ran into Wayne Manor to Roy and Dick, who sat on the couch, looking like they had nothing better to do.

"What?" Dick asked flipping t.v. channels.

"Have you heard of that show 'whose line is it', it's an awesome show, anyway they were playing this game were you have to talk only using song titles, can we play it?" Wally asked.

"Fine." Dick answered, finding nothing good on t.v. anyway. Roy just sat there, then answered when his buds started staring.

"Alright, alright!" He answered.

"The convo has to make sense and no pauses." Wally began then started the game.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey there, Delilah." Dick continued.

"I got a feeling." Roy sighed.

"If I didn't have you." Wally said shaking his head.

"I'd lie." Dick added.

"You'd be so nice to come home to." Roy said, not knowing how he knew that song title.

"Put a ring on it." Wally laughed.

"You found me." Dick smirked.

"If you want me to stay." Roy rolled his eyes.

"You got me right were you want me." Wally blushed.

"I um, I got nothing." Dick said recalling the song title.

"I got you." Roy mumbled.

"Nothing on you." Wally shrugged.

Dick sat quiet for a moment then sighed. "Sorry, can't think of anything." which left only Roy and Wally in the game.

"Nobody's perfect." Roy said patting Dick's back.

"I'm with you."

"Don't let me be lonely tonight."

"Been there all along."

"Kiss me."

"All summer long."

There was an awkward moment of silence when all boys turned to see Bruce standing in the door way.

"This isn't what it looks like, how much did you here anyway?" Wally questioned.

"Enough to know that you guys don't get out much." Bruce smirked then walked to the old grandfather clock that would take him to the batcave. Oliver and Barry had to see the video

of the game that the security camera had caught.

**_A/N: Just a little something that seemed hilarious. Again I own nothing! Here are the artists in order of the songs:_**

**_Martin Solveig & Dragonette, Plain White t's, Black eyed peas, Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment, Taylor Swift, Chet Baker, Beyonce, The Fray, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Jesse McCartney, Darius Rucker, Leona Lewis, B.O.B, Hannah Montana, Avril Lavigne, James Taylor, Hannah Montana, Sixpence None The Richer_****_, Kid Rock._**


	6. Fair

_**A/N: there will be a lot of author notes, because this is based off of me, my twin, and my best friend's trip to the fair. Enjoy! I own nothing!**_

There was a fair being held in Star City that Roy decided to take Dick and Wally to. While waiting for the shuttle bus to arrive the two younger teens babbled on about how they weren't gonna leave the fair until they at least found one plushie of their superhero selves **(1)**.

"What if they have a batman one, then what?" Dick asked.

"We win it, duh, what if they have a Flash plushie?" Wally beamed.

"What if you guys just stopped talking until the bus comes?" Roy questioned when all of a sudden the bus came into view. Once on the bus, the three crammed into the nearest seat, with Wally by the window, Roy in the middle **(2)**, and Dick at the end. About seven more passengers climbed on, then the bus took off.

"We're so stupid, we should have sat in the back." Dick and Wally agreed as Roy shook his head.

"We'll sit in back on our way home." Was all he said when the shuttle bus pulled up at the fair. All three piled out and made their way to the payment booth. Looking at the sign, Roy cringed when he saw that Wally, even Dick, were now considered adults here **(3)**.

"Three adults." Roy said weakly as he pulled twelve dollars out of his wallet. Getting over that the teens slowly walked around, checking out all the booths. Like always, Wally was the first to spend any money, as well as the first person to wind up with no money. He had ran to three different games and already had spent eight of the fifteen dollars he did have **(4)**.

"You're gonna waste all your money before we leave, you know that right?" Roy questioned as the speedster ran back to him and Dick with a new blow-up baseball bat.

"Am not!" Wally shot back, then saw another interesting sight, "ANIMALS!"

Following Wally toward the section where sure enough, there were bunnies, chickens, and pigeons, all in cages with different place ribbons on the wire.

"Aw, they're kinda cute." Roy admitted as Wally stared at the pigeons.

"This is disgusting**(5)**!" Dick said looking at one of the bunnies with sympathetic eyes.

"They aren't disgusting, they're cute!" Wally protested.

"Well I know that, but the fact that they're in cages, their only purpose is to be scored, and then what?"

Seeing that Dick had a deep love for the animals, and hated to see them caged, Roy scooted them out of the tent and began to walk toward the rides.

"Check it out, area 51!" Dick beamed. Roy sighed.

"I'm not going on that, I went on it seven times before, and don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon." Roy protested as they walked to the ticket booth.

"That'll be three dollars." The women said as she counted out six tickets for the ride.

"Can you pay?" Dick questioned.

"I don't see why I'm paying if I'm not riding **(6)**." Roy mumbled as he pulled out the money. Grabbing the tickets, he watched as Dick and Wally ran into area 51, then ran back out to had him their phones, then run back in.

Soon the ride started and Roy could pick out exactly which two screams belonged to his brothers **(7). **The ride slowly came to a stop as Dick and Wally tumbled out.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Wally cheered.

"So know what?" Roy asked the two.

"Matterhorn!" Dick said, pointing to a ride not to far from where they were standing.

"Fine, but we'll need more tickets." Roy said before heading back to the ticket booth.

"Can you guys pay, I only have a dollar left." Wally said quietly.

"Alright, fine, just learn to pinch your pennies!" Roy scolded as he gave the lady behind the window another six dollars. After that the three teens headed over to the ride and go in to carts. Dick and Wally sat together and motioned for Roy to sit behind them.

"Way to ditch me again!" Roy called to them as he popped some gum into his mouth.

"Really sorry, man." Dick called back. The ride began to move forward rather fast. Roy slid in his seat, having no one next to him to prevent this. After a while the ride began to slow down and move back wards.

"Hey guys, you know from where I'm sitting, I could easily spit my gum in your hair!" Roy called as the ride began to speed up.

"You wouldn't!" Wally yelled only to be answered by Roy's laughter. Soon after the ride came to a stop and the boys scrambled off.

"Cliff hanger!" Wally and Dick chanted excitedly as the say the hang gliders take off.

"Sure." Roy said as they walked back to get more tickets then stand in line. Once on the ride, the three began talking again.

"We should go actual hang gliding for one of our birthdays." Dick said as the ride started up.

"We'll go for your twenty first birthday, that way we can be drunk before it and it would be legal**(8)**." Roy smirked as the ride got higher.

"AGREED!" Wally cheered as the ride got to it's peak, sending the boys high above the fair.

"WE'RE INSANE, YOU KNOW THAT!" Dick exclaimed. Roy rolled his eyes. Soon the ride came lower and lower, then stopped.

"Well that was fun." Wally said as they left the area and headed towards the food tents.

"Want to get smoothies?" Dick asked spotting a smoothie tent.

"Yeah, come on." Roy said following Dick.

"I'm just gonna get a pop." Wally said walking to a vending machine, next to the smoothie place.

"Sure." Dick called as he payed for his strawberry smoothie, which left Roy to pay for his banana smoothie.

"Hey can I have fifteen cents?" Wally called. Roy sighed and handed him the amount of coins. Once they all had their drinks, they walked around the fair one more time for some reason then headed back to the bus stop, making sure to sit in the back this time.

"Well this was fun." Roy said, though he couldn't wait to get home where he could get something to rinse the banana smoothie taste, which was actually pretty gross, out of his mouth** (9)**.

"Yeah, we should do this again." Wally agreed.

"Only you're paying next time." Dick laughed.

**_A/N: Okay crappy ending I know but oh well. In reality, my little sis and dad came with, so I didn't know how to work that into the ending. Anyway, Thanks for reading!_**

**_(1)= I love Robin and my best friend said we would look around for a robin plushie, we wound up finding a penguin, joker, riddler, batman, and superman one, but no robin :(_**

**_(2)= I'm claustrophobic and my twin and bff made me sit in between them._**

**_(3)= Totally my dad's reaction when he saw that me, my twin, and best friend now qualify as adults._**

**_(4)= That's actually exactly what my sis does all the time we go to fairs, spends a chunk of her money on games._**

**_(5)= From one great mouth to another, I love animals and thought that part was totally gross._**

**_(6)= Exactly what I told them. I had gone on it 7 times and didn't plan on doing it anytime soon._**

**_(7)= It's funny how easy it was to tell which scream came from my bud._**

**_(8)= I don't know how many people heard me say that all I know is i'm glad my dad was not one of them._**

**_(9)= Yeah, being the genius I am, I got a banana smoothie and it tasted like crap._**


	7. List of stupid things

**_Five times Dick and Wally have done something stupid and once where Roy did something stupid and they boys posted it online:_**

**_1_**: Dick sat on top of the roof of Roy's house with a kite in hand with a key attached. Storm clouds rolled over the horizon.

"You're an idiot you know that!" Wally called up to him, knowing he should stop him, but was too lazy to.

"Dude, think about it, we could rediscover electricity." the eleven year old called back, when lightning struck only inches away from him, causing the child to jump back and fall off the roof.

"What happened, I heard a thud!" Roy said in a panic as he ran outside to see his two young friends. Dick had landed on top of Wally.

"You said we were gonna rediscover electricity, NOT GET CRUSHED!" Wally mumbled.

_**2**_. Wally and Dick were doing what most awesome people do when they had nothing to do and were at a mansion with a pantry with one of the best challenges ever , CINNAMON CHALLENGE. Even though Dick could feel a slight rash break out on his cheeks (1), he still held the cinnamon in his mouth, waiting till he could swallow it. Though Wally knew about his friend's allergy and took note to the hives, he just waited with a smirk on his face, Dick was a smart kid, he'd spit out the powder when it got bad. But Dick wasn't in it to lose, so he simply ignored the fact that his tongue was on fire now. It wasn't long till his face was so puffy, he could barely see, but he was still unable to swallow, or maybe that was because of the cinnamon. At this point, Wally was getting a little worried.

"Dude, spit it out." he demanded while talking around the spice. But Dick simply shook his head.

"Hey guys, Bruce said you guys were, WHAT THE HELL!" The oldest of the group, Roy, exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, "YOU DID THE CINNAMON CHALLENGE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Roy questioned as Dick stuck his head under the faucet the turned on cold water. Roy crossed over to the cabinet and dug out Dick's allergy medication.

"You guys just don't think do you?" He asked as he handed the teen the medicine.

"Guess not." Wally replied, any other way he still won.

**_3_**. It's kind of hard to invite your friends over when you know they'll always find a way to mess up your house. Even so, that didn't stop Roy's friend from inviting themselves over. But today, Roy was prepared, he even duct taped the cabinets, closets, and refrigerator closed. He set down the duct tape and walked back to his room so he could hide his valuables. About three seconds later, the speedster and teen ninja arrived.

"Hey dude, check it out, duct tape." Wally said eyeing the silver stuff. Back in Roy's room, he had just hidden the last of his stuff when a crash came from the kitchen.

"I swear if they broke that old vase, I'm gonna, WHAT THE F*CK?" Roy screamed as he entered the kitchen. Everything, and I mean, _everything_ was covered in duct tape and sure enough, the old vase lay on the floor, but it too was covered in duct tape.

"I know what you're thinking, and all I have to say is, this. was. all. Wally's. fault." Dick said slowly, pointing to his friend.

_**4**_. After making the boys clean up all the tape, they wound up peeling off several layers of paint, so like most good friends, they ran when asked to repaint the walls.

"Fine you guys can use spray paint." Roy called to the boys who were half way down the street and yet standing next him in five seconds flat, "Here's $30, now run down to the hardware store and pick up pale green paint, okay?"

"Yes." Both kids answered then ran down the street again. A few hours later they returned with bags of spray paint and got to work. In no time at all, the teens called to the oldest "WE'RE DONE!"

Roy entered the kitchen, then walked back out and back in just to make sure this was all a dream. Ever inch of his kitchen was chrome.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU IDIOTS AND SILVER?" Roy screamed out.

**_5. _**Roy just shook his head, wondering why he was blessed with morons for friends. Dick stood next to him, a mouse trap on his finger, Wally was on the ground, a mouse trap on his foot.

"Why guys, just, why?" Roy asked.

"We wanted to know why mice think this hurts." Wally replied sarcastically. The real reason, the two were just being stupid and decided to set off mouse traps.

_**6**_. Roy usually didn't do anything stupid, but this, this was just insane, in one foul swoop he managed to get himself in so much trouble, he was never gonna live it down. And to make it all worse, Dick and Wally decided to record it. While chasing a Joker into a karaoke bar, he threw some grenade at Roy, which went off, sending a cloud of smoke in his face, and made Roy appear to be extremely drunk and before anyone knew it, Roy was on stage singing the drunk version of 'Barbie girl' while 'Because I got high' blasted in the background. While this had all gone on, the guys stopped chasing Joker (even Joker stopped) and just about fell over laughing.

"This is too rich." Robin said pulling his phone out to film the whole thing. And the funny part is Roy never knew what happened, after the drug wore off he mainly beat himself up for stupidly running into the trap. It wasn't until the boys posted it online did Roy really beat himself up for not destroying their phones.

**_A/N: that last one was weak but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. He'll be back

**Robin's P.O.V:**

"Not anymore." Roy hissed as we all watched him throw his hat to the ground and march out of the room. Honestly, I feel a little stupid for mentally laughing . I didn't think he actually meant it.

'He'll be back by tomorrow, and everything will be back to normal.' I thought, but soon tomorrow turned into next week and next week turned into by the end of the month. Yeah, when we found that arrow, we thought it was his but when I discovered it was Artemis's, I seriously began to doubt his return, but I would never doubt the fact that if he knew, that would've been his arrow and that he still had our backs. And yet, I knew we were growing more distant. That's why when he came through the zeta beam as Red Arrow, the world kinda crashed around me, and it wasn't until he said,

"Then my jobs done."

Did I know better not to laugh, he wasn't going to be back tomorrow, or next week, or any other day. He was never coming back. The moment he walked through the damned transporter, that just had to be working perfectly at the time, I wanted so badly to run after him and make him stay, and yet, I didn't. Seconds later, I missed my chance. There was no persuading him to join the team.

'Don't leave!' I wanted to scream, and yet I kept my mouth shut and settled with, 'Bye Sp- Red Arrow, see ya later.'

Though it was obvious now, he wanted no part of the team, something told me, he'd be back.

_**A/N: Okay, I know, I know, short chap, but oh well. I was watching Infiltrator today and when Red Arrow left, I came up with this. Hope you liked it. **_


	9. One step at a time

I felt my hands shaking as i upcapped the bottle. Why was I doing this? Usually, I'd just take a deep breath and keep moving forward. I tried to set the bottle of vodka down but the words Batman said still rand in my ears.

"Roy is a bad influence on the boys, he pulls this crap constantly."

And he just kept dragging on and on about Roys faults. With every word, I grew angrier, and yet couldn't bring myself to hit my adoptive dad, but alcohol, seriously. It didn't matter, I tried to calm myself down enough to let go of the bottle but i couldnt. Just as I was about to take a drink I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders.

"Wally? Roy?" I tried to choke. Wally reached over and took the bottle from me as Roy traced circles on my back.

"It's not worth it, Bro, it's just not worth it." Roy said calmly. Wally sat beside the two of us and placed a hand on my shoulder. For once, I felt like ever thing was perfect. Roy was here and for a while, it actually felt like he was going to stay. We remind quiet for several minutes when I finally spoke up.

"How do you guys do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Roy questioned.

"You were just called all those hurtful things, and Wally, you heard them bad mouth him, how did you not flip?" I questioned.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled.

"We get through it like you do, just taking it one step at a time." Wally replied.

"I almost used alcohol to 'solve' my problems, if you've forgotten, that's not good." I argued.

"You just lost control this time, happens to the best of us." Roy answered. I sighed. They were right, if they could get through it, so could I. One step at a time.

**_A/N: short little chap idea I came up with. Hope you liked it. I'll take requests for any of my stories, just cause I'm awesome like that. Anyway, Thanks for reading!_**


	10. Who knew

Wally and Roy slid through the autotorium at Gotham acadamy. As much as the didn't want to be at that fancy, prep school, Dick had a choir concert that night and asked them to come. They took a seat next to Bruce Wayne and tried to figure out how they agreed to this.

_*flashback*_

"And I have a solo," Dick was explainging when Wally cut in.

"Nerd."

"Shut up, it's not like I wanted it, but Kelly, Vanessa, and Ty know I lipsync during class (1) so they made me try out," Dick argued, really hating his friends right now, "And if you record it, someone dies!"

"Fine, but we still get the privledge to laugh." Roy added.

"Fine."

*_end flashback*_

So now, they waited. About fifteen minutes later Ms. Corgan, the instructer, walked onto the stage.

"It gives me great honor to present the Gotham Acadamy eighth grade choir." She said happily as the choir began to file on the raisers.

Dick was toward the right of the raisers, in the back row of the baratones, standing one person away from the altos. The autotorium went quiet as the musice started up. After singing 'Life is a highway' by Rascal Flatts, 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, and 'Wake me up when September ends' by Greenday, Ms. Corgan turned to face the audiance.

"Now, this is something new to the choir, but we have given the chance for a few students to sing a solo. Our first solo of the night is, Dick Grayson."

Both Wally and Roy started laughing and pulled out their camera phones as Dick took to center stage. He took a breath, then tapped the microphone.

"I'm gonna be singing 'Dreaming with a Broken Heart' by John Mayor, and for future refrence, my friends made me do this." He said as the crowd laughed a bit, but was cut off by a slow piano playing. Dick closed his eyes and started singing.

_When you're dreamin' with a brocken heart, the waking up is the hardest part, you roll out of bed, and down on your kness, and for a moment, you can hardly breath, wondering 'was she really here, is she standing in my room' noshe's not, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. _

Dick picked the microphone of the stand and started to sway a bit.

_When you're dreamin' with a brocken heart, the giving up is the hardest part. She takes you in with her crying eyes, then all at once you have to say good bye. Wondering 'could you stay my love, will you wake up by my side', no she can't, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

Dick stopped swaying and moved back, now in the exact center of the stage. He looked to the audiance with a sincere expression.

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand? Would you get them if I did? No you won't, cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. When you're dreaming with a brocken heart, the waking up is the hardest part._

Dick slowly moved forward and put the microphone back on its stand and stood back. The entire audiance went crazy with aplause. A few people were actually crying, the song was so beautiful, even Wally and Roy started to tear up a bit, but were to manly to admit it. After a few more crappy solos, the concert had come to an end.

"So what did ya think?" Dick asked meeting up with his friends and adoptive father.

"That was amazing, you never told me you could sing like that." Bruce smirked as he ruffled his adoptive son's hair.

'What did you guys thi- hey were did Wally go?" Dick questioned looking around.

"He ran to the bathroom to cry his eyes out, you singing was pretty moving." Roy agreed with a laugh.

**_A/N: Well I walked for lupus today and when I got back I felt like typing this cause I was singing the song earlier. i own Nothing. Srry if the characters are ooc or if there are errors, i didn't have spell check..or ooc check. Thanks for reading._**

**_(1)= The real life Dick (we're talking again sorta) found out the day of my choir compation (his honors choir compation and for some reason trumpet playing) that I lipsync during choir, so he sat in the back row and was mouthing 'Actually sing' as well as making faces at me. After words he highfived me saying how great it was. The only reason I don't sing is cause I hate my voice._**


	11. List of Girl troubles

_**Five times Roy has helped the guys with girl problems, once were the guys question Roy how he knows so much about girls**_:

**1.** Dick came running into Roy's house, nearly knocking the archer over.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Roy questioned as Dick ran to a window and peered out.

"Good, I wasn't followed." he said closing the blinds.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"It's Vanessa, she's been hormonal all day, one second she wants to hold my hand, then next she's yelling about how I'm on the computer all the time." Dick explained looking out the window again.

"And you came here why?"

"Cause if she finds me then she'll have to go through you first." Dick said sarcastically.

"She's probably just on her period, but don't ask if she is, she'll kick your ass if she is or not, just get her a bar of chocolate or something and try to keep her happy, if she freaks out at anyone or anything, just calm her down and all will be fine," Roy replied simply then pushed Dick out the door, "And if she hasn't killed you by tomorrow, call me."

"Dude, thanks for your help." Dick said before walking out the door.

"Anytime." Roy waved.

**2.** Wally walked into Roy's apartment, through himself on the couch and sighed.

"What's up?" Roy questioned.

"Megan doesn't know I'm alive, I try to flirt with her but all she cares about is freakin' Superboy." Wally growled.

"Well dude, if she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you, and if you bug her too much about, she might never like you at all." Roy replied sympathetically.

"But who doesn't like me, I'm Kid Flash for crying out loud." Wally groaned.

"There are a lot of girls out there, maybe some girl likes you and you just don't know yet." Roy offered a smile.

"Well, Jayne was giving me that look yesterday." Wally said hopefully.

"There ya go, maybe she likes you, you never know." Roy replied.

"Thanks dude." Wally sighed.

"No problem.

**3.** "AHHH!" Dick had been screaming since he enter Roy's apartment.

"Hey, calm down, Dick, the neighbors are gonna think I'm trying to kill you or something." Roy said running to the living room, trying to slap his friend back to reality.

"Date. Vanessa. Tonight. Dinner. Her family. I'm. Screwed...AHHH!" Dick stuttered, than screamed, winning him a slap to the face, "Thank you, I needed that."

"Well isn't her dad already cool with you?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but now she and I are dating, I want to make a better impression." Dick replied.

"All you have to do is stay on his good side, and by the end of the night, if you made Vanessa smile, you're in the clear," Roy replied, "Now get home and get ready, you have to look good."

"Roy, you're a lifesaver." Dick smiled as he ran from the house.

"I know I am."

**4. **Dick entered Roy's apartment with a look on his face that just screamed 'I'm a goner.'

"What happened?" Roy asked looking up from the apple he was cutting.

"I did something bad." Dick said completely monotone.

"How bad like bad as in you'll laugh about it later or bad as in we'll laugh at you in nine months bad?" Roy asked preparing to hear the worst.

"Bad as in I forgot Van and my anniversary and now she's pissed." Dick answered.

"Well just explain you forgot, get her some flowers, and take her out to dinner." Roy said getting back to his apple.

"Tried that."

"And...?"

"Epic fail."

"Well, you're a good singer, just write her a song, stand under her window and sing to her."

"And if that doesn't work."

"Don't give up." Was all Roy said. Somehow that helped.

**5. **Dick had patched things up with Vanessa, but Wally still couldn't bring himself to ask Jayne out.

"She's out of my league, she's too pretty for me, I'll never be with her." Wally complained.

"Not true man, you just have to ask her." Roy said patting his back.

"And if she says no?"

"Then she says no, not the end of the world." Roy assured him.

"Alright, I guess I'll try." Wally replied before getting up to leave.

**6. **When ever the guys had girl problems, they'd go straight to Roy for help. Though, after awhile they began to wonder how he knew so much about girls. So one day they asked him.

"Roy, why do you know so much about girls?" Dick asked sitting next to his friend who was reading a book.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I think you do." Wally said mockingly.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!" Both boys chimed.

'How do we know that even a book, you could be hiding a Martha Stuart magazine or something." Wally said trying to grab the book.

"ALRIGHT, FINE, the reason why I know so much about girls is cause, GA is freakin' rich, he had a lot of women over." Roy said before throwing the book down and leaving his spot on the couch. Just then a magazine fell out of the book. Both boys examined it as smirks formed at the corners of their mouths.

"Well, Wally, you were wrong, but I guess Pottery Barn is much worse."

**_A/N: Really Roy, Pottery Barn? Lol Hope you like it, Thanks for reading!_**


	12. Not till the jobs done

**_A/N: Was sick today and I got on my laptop and my mom walked in and was like 'Are you sleeping, oh you're on your laptop' and that's when i got an idea._**

Dick was at Wayne Manor, on his laptop, couching up a storm.

"Dude, you need to sleep, put the computer down." Wally demanded making a grab at the electronic.

"No way! I'm on the black and white level on cube-field (1)!" Dick said between coughs.

"Bed. Now!" Wally argued.

"Noooooooooo." Dick whined.

"I'm gonna call Roy." Wally warned.

"You wouldn't." Dick said sarcastically.

Wally got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back into the room and sat down.

"Roy'll be here in about fifteen minutes, he's taking the transporter, just needs to grab somethings first."

Dick just shook his head. About fifteen minutes later, as promised, Roy knocked on the door of Wayne Manor, his arms filled with Walgreen's bags. He slid to the living room were Dick sat on the couch, still typing.

"Hey Dick, got you some medicine, soup, tissues, and some hand sanitizer (2)." Roy said calmly taking the laptop from the thirteen year old.

"Alright." Dick replied rubbing his eyes and lying down.

"Here." Roy said measuring out some medicine and handing it to the teen.

"Thanks." Dick said tiredly taking the medicine, practically falling asleep as he drank it back. Once he was asleep Wally was completely shocked.

"How did you...?" He questioned slowly as Roy shrugged, looking down at the computer he had set on the coffee table. Cube-field was flashing a message: **Level Complete**

**You Win**

**_A/N: Ha! I'm like Dick, won't sleep till the jobs done. So I'm gonna sleep now. Peace! Thanks for reading!_**

**_(1)= I don't know what it is, but i love cube-field_**

**_(2)= I actually didn't know how to spell sanitizer so i had to consult the bottle of hand sanitizer next to me_**


	13. Jail Arrow

'This couldn't be right, this just can't be right,' Roy thought to himself as he looked around the jail cell, "I expect this sort of thing from Wally, maybe even Dick, but me, oh god, this just ain't right.'

Roy was still examining his surroundings when a guard and two teenage boys stepped in.

"Tsk, tsk, Roy, we expect better from you." Wally laughed, seeing his friend behind bars.

"Really Roy, loitering, we raised you better." Dick laughed folding his arms over his chest.

"You're lucky I'm here or your ass would be up one street and down the next!" Roy threatened, sticking his hand through the bars so he could grab Dick, or Wally, by the shirt.

"Hey, BACK!" The guard barked. Roy through himself back on the bench of his cell.

"How ever will you explain this to Green Arrow?" Wally asked as the guard let Roy out. Roy said nothing until the three reached Roy's rusted, red truck.

"I wasn't arrested for loitering." Roy said soberly, locking the doors of the truck, then driving down the road.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, now dead serious.

"I asked them to tell you that, I didn't want you knowing what I really did." Roy said, taking a detour on a dirt road.

"What did you do." Dick questioned.

"I, I killed someone, I dumped the body in a lake and they traced it back to me." Roy said, eyes on the road.

"Who'd ya kill?" Wally and Dick questioned at the same time.

"Ever wonder why Green Arrows been gone for a while?"

"Well, Bats said it was cause he had strep throat." Dick replied slowly.

"Bats is just saying that to hide the truth." Roy continued.

"But why would that guard let you go?" Wally asked, just about ready to tuck and roll.

"Wasn't a real guard."

Both boys glared, wide eyed at their murderous friend.

"Oh and you know what else isn't true?"

"What?" Both younger teens asked at once.

"That...I can't prank for crap, you two totally fell for it!" Roy laughed.

"You jerk!" Dick protested.

"So what were you really arrested for?" Wally asked. Roy only glared forward.

"..."

**_A/N: Oh Roy, you crazy jack ass. LOl, okay so I came up with that on the fly and was like 'why not' Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Ringtones

Dick, Roy, and Wally were sitting at Wayne Manor, playing a video game, when a noise sounded, which nearly gave Wally and Roy a heart attack.

_This movie of my life just doesnt hold together, At least is beats the crap out of Batman Forever, I enjoy car chases, explosions and suspense,Is it too much to ask that it all make sense?_

"Oh, dad's calling." Dick said pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering.

"Hey, Bruce, Nah, we're just playing video games, we as in me, Wally, and Roy, no we didn't invite any girls over, dude seriously, alright, alright, we'll clean up after ourselves, yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, okay, see ya soon, love ya too, bye."

Dick closed his phone then turned to see Wally and Roy's shocked expressions.

"What the hell was that dude?" Roy questioned.

"My ringtone for Bruce, I have a different ringtone for all my contacts." Dick replied.

"What do you have for me?" Wally questioned, but had pulled out his phone and was already calling the thirteen year old before he could answer.

_I wanna be a billionaire, so freakin' bad, buy all of the things i never had, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the queen_

"Dude, seriously?" Wally growled.

"Be jealous! Dick shot, Roy was next.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_, _Find out what it means to me, __R-E-S-P-E-C-T , __Take care, TCB _

"Wow." Roy said slowly before hanging up his phone.

"I'm never calling you again." Wally mumbled before leaving the room.

**_Okay so I don't own the songs, The first one is called 'Batman is confused' and it's by The Key of Awesome, the second was 'Billionaire' by Travie McCoy, and the last one was 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin. There was a fic similar to this, I'm just gonna say that now. I basically wrote this cause I just changed my ringtone, its hilarious and annoying! Review?_**


	15. If a Tree Falls

_(Chat room between 'TheRedHaedOne' (Roy) 'TooSexyForMyShirt610' (Wally) and 'IAMAF'INGNINJA' (Dick):_

R: If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is there to here it, does it make a sound

D: Of course it does dude

W: But no one is there to hear it so how would you know

D: Well how would you know the tree fell in the first place

R: And who would have knocked it down anyway

W: Deaf lumberjack

R: Now that makes no sense cause then there technically is a person in the forest

D: And wouldnt he be able to feel vibrations

R: And why the hell would they give a deaf guy a lumberjack job, he wouldn't hear them say 'TIMBER' and he'd be dead

W: Isn't that the same thing as 'If a tree falls in the forest and hits a mime, does anybody care'

D: Not even close dude, u see, we'd all care if a deaf lumberjack got hit, meanwhile, we'd be the ones who felled the tree, thus killing the mime

R: Why the hell would a mime be in the forest anyway

W: He's translating for the deaf lumberjack

R: Well couldnt wind just knock the tree over or something

D: I guess, but would the other trees corresponding the tree know over too, or just prevent it from falling

_'TheDarkDemon' (Jason) has just logged on_

_ TheDarkDemon has entered chat_

J: I got a better question 'If a tree falls in the forest, and now one is there to hear it, are you guys still dumb asses'

D: If a tree falls in the forest, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

W: Let's get him

R: Agreed *pops knuckles*

_TheDarkDemon has logged off_

**_A/N: Something I came up with last night while thinking 'If a tree falls in the forest, do I care?' Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading!_**


	16. Halloween pranking

"We've been doing this since we met, and they never suspect a thing." Wally laughed, throwing yet another egg.

"That's what they get for handing out pretzels each year." Roy commented, also hurling an egg.

"Alright guys, I think Wayne Manors had enough, let's head over to Central City." Dick Finally said, throwing the last of the eggs, before heading in the direction of the zeta beam. One quick ride later and the trio was transported to Central City.

"Uncle Barry gave out sweet tarts this year." Wally snorted.

"That's messed up." Roy commented, reaching into his backpack and handing out toilet paper, "Oh and don't forget to get his car."

Wally nodded before tearing around the house at top speed, wrapping the house in two-ply, leaving Roy and Dick to get the trees and car. about half an hour later, the house was 100% mummified leaving one more house left on the list.

"What did he give out this year?" Dick questioned as they stepped into the transporter.

Roy shrugged, "Who cares, he usually give out fun sized M&M's or something."

"Well, that's equally lame, Dick, ya got the tomatoes?" Wally commented. Dick held up his backpack, revealing the surplus of tomatoes.

"Straight from Alfred's garden, he's got tons, he won't notice."

By the time Dick had said that they were already in front of Oliver Queen's house. Roy looked angrily at the house.

"Dick, quick, hand him something to throw!" Wally snapped, hoping the 18-year-old wouldn't snap. Dick slid a tomato into his friend's hand, only from his to break it while throwing it, sending seeds and tomato pieces across the yard. The two other boys shrugged and began throwing the fruit (or vegetable) at the house. Eventually, they ran out of tomatoes, and extra toilet paper and a few left over eggs.

"That's good enough." Wally said scaling the perimeter, making sure they had gotten ever inch of the house when suddenly a rock when flying past his head.

"What the hell!" Dick exclaimed, turning to see Roy with an arm full of rocks. The two younger ones jumped to the ground, shielding their heads with their backpacks.

"Why does this happen every year!" Wally mumbled. Just the there was a sound of shattering glass.

"That's never happened before." Dick said, eyes widening.

"RUN!" Roy shouted, just in time for 'You Crazy kids' could be heard behind the closed front door. The three sped down the street, around the corner, and into an alley.

"That was close." Roy breathed.

"A little too close smart one." Dick smirked, "Now what?"

"It's still gotta be Halloween some where, so I say we go get us some candy."

"Do we have time?" Roy asked.

"California still has it for another hour, I'd say so." Dick smiled. So much like all the years before, the boys went to California, went trick or treating, and lived happily ever after, the end...

Yeah right!

_**The next day:**_

"RICHARD!"

"WALLANCE!"

"ROY!"

"Wha, huh?" Roy asked, slowly opening his eyes. He soon realized, he and the boys had eaten to much sugar and crashed...right in the middle of the Mt. Justice briefing room.

"Were so screwed." Dick mumbled.

"Just like last year." Wally snickered.

"Just like last year."


	17. Tomfoolery

Wally, Dick, and Roy were doing what they always did when they had nothing better to do: Tick off Iris.

"Dude, let's put a snake in her briefcase!" Dick laughed.

"Nah, nah, nah, we've done that before." Wally recalled.

"We could put a frog in her purse- we already did that didn't we?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah, we could just put a magnet on a coffee cup and stick it to the roof of her car." Dick pointed out.

"Boy, were thinking inside the box, but if we just go one step beyond, this could work." Wally said.

"Still multiple cups on the the car roof?" Roy asked.

"I like the idea about multiply the cups, but we're still on the car roof." Wally said, deep in thought. He snapped his fingers, and the boys faces lit up.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:30am as Iris made her way outside. She was already running late for work and on top of it, the boys had put a frog in her purse. She sighed and got into her car. She was just pulling out of the drive way when she caught sight of the roof. At least 140 root-beer cans has been glued to the roof of the house.<p>

"WALLACE, RICHARD, ROY! YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Iris yelled. Little did she know, the boys were safely in the batcave, planning their next attack.

**_A/N: I know, I know, incredibly short, but remember in my fic 'That Awkward Moment When..." when Iris calls Dick to ask about the root beer cans on the roof, I figured it needed to be explained, and heck, teenage tomfoolery, no matter what the length is hilarious._**


	18. My Brother Dick Needs To Read Less

**_A/N: I still own nothing, anyway, so were reading this book for class and I skipped a head, well, Let's just say when I got home I hugged both my brothers (One is my real brother, the other is practically my brother from another state and fam lolz)_**

Dick was sitting in reading class, leafing over the book they were assigned to read. It was titled, 'My Brother Sam Is Dead'. Being like most kids, he simply skipped to the end to see what happened**_ (1)_**. Little did Dick know, that was a huge mistake.

'Alrighty, so, he gets shot, big whoo- he gets shot again, well um- he stops jerking!' Dick lost all from his face.

"WHAT THE YELL?" He exclaimed, jumping from his desk, throwing the book aside. Everyone in the class was staring at him.

"Richard, re-take your seat." Ms. Pasaline, his teacher, demanded. Dick blushed and sat down. When school ended later that day, instead if going home, he went to the transporter. He typed in a few numbers and was transported to Central City. Walking around a bit, Dick wound up at Barry Allen's house. He knocked on the door, and Iris answered.

"Wally is out back with Roy." She said. Dick nodded and walked to the back yard. Wally and Roy were burning ant hills with a magnify glass (or at least Wally was, Roy only watched). That's when they unexpected happened. Dick pounced in the two, wrapping them in a giant bear hug.

"What the hell, Dick?" Wally asked, trying to push him off, but giving into the hug, Roy doing the same.

"I just finished 'My Brother Sam Is Dead'." Dick explained. His two 'brother's' faces went completely white. They both sprang at the younger boy, hugging him by surprise this time.

That book can really change the aster level in a room.

_**(1)= Me and my buds do that all the time.**_


	19. Ipod cheating

"No ipods during the test, Wallace!" Wally's math teacher, Mrs. Canson, growled

"No ipods in school, yeah, like Eminem is gonna rap me the answers_**(1)**_." Wally protested, throwing his ipod into his backpack. It was at that very moment he got an idea. When class ended he ran to the alley way, were the zeta beam was located and transported to Gotham. Lucky for him, the Gotham Academy kids were getting out at this time too.

"Dick!" Wally called when he spotted his friend.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Dick asked. Wally didn't answer and instead pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I need you to write a rap and compose, including all the answers to this test I have to take tomorrow." Wally said, waving the papers in front of Dick's face.

"I'm not helping you cheat, man!" Dick shot.

"Alrighty then, I guess you don't mind if I tell Bat's what really happened to the Bat mobile last night." Wally grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Dick grabbed the paper and looked over the test.

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning, but it's gonna be a piggyback song for 'hollaback girl'." Dick said walking away.

The next day, instead if cheating on his test like he planned, Wally had to go through four classes, trying to shake the tune of that song out of his head.

**_A/N: Saw this on facebook and started laughing. The song mention was 'Hollaback girl' by Gwen Stefani. FOr the record, a piggy back song is basically a song that goes to the tune of another song. And I am also still takign request, for those of you who were still wondering._**

**_(1)= The fb like I saw_**


	20. Caroling the wrong way

"Dude, let's go caroling!" Wally said randomly, clicking off the Christmas special he, Dick, and Roy were watching.

"No, defiantly, no." Roy protested, through a plastic ornament at the speedster.

"But, it'll be fun!" Wally replied.

"No it won't." Dick agreed with Roy.

"Well I wouldn't want Bruce or Oliver to find out about, cough, cough, the Batmobile." Wally smirked. And like that, the two were off the sofa, on top of Wally.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" They screamed.

"Not unless we go caroling." Wally tried to get up.

"Fine!"

So now, the trio was in Roy's truck, all the windows, rolled open, the radio blaring.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" Wally screamed, leaning out the window, completely oblivious to the fact that neither of his friends were singing.

"HE DOES REALIZE THIS ISN'T HOW YOU GO CAROLING!" Roy hollered over the radio as Dick peered out the window, making sure the cops weren't on their trail.

"WHO CARES, LET'S JUST TUCK AND ROLL!" Dick yelled back. This went on for at least an hour.


	21. Behind the scenes

"You know what I just noticed?" Dick asked, casually pacing Roy's kitchen.

"What, that you'll never be successful in life?" Wally joked, earning him a punch.

"No, that we do all this crazy stuff, but we never film it." Dick continued, cracking his knuckles.

"You aren't following us around with a camera." Roy protested.

"Now, Roy, why would I do that?" Dick asked.

**The Next Day:**

Roy woke up, looking around quickly to make sure he wasn't being filmed. Once he checked every place Dick could be hiding and was sure he wasn't there, Roy began to get ready for his day. Around the time he started making breakfast, he turned on the radio. The song that was playing had lyrics that made no sense, and the melody didn't match at all, but hell, it was still a dance worthy song. Making sure he was alone, Roy began to dance around the kitchen, which was weird even for him. Once the song ended, Roy finished breakfast and was off to work at McDonalds.

**At work:**

Now at work, Roy was taking orders when a group of employees started to swarm around another employee. They were all laughing about something.

"What's going on?" Roy asked. The employee showed Roy a video that was playing on his phone.

It was called "Roy jammin' out" posted by Ninja&IKnowIt.

"Wait a minute, that's Dick's screen name, but how did he...He wouldn't...Would he, that little bastard!"

**At Wayne Manor:**

Dick sat in the batcave, reviewing the footage that the hidden cameras picked up.

"Now, Roy, why would I do that, why would I follow you around with a camera when I have hidden cameras for that?"

_**A/N: So that's a convo my buds and I have a lot "We do so much crazy crap, how come we never film any of it. So, Dick did it instead. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	22. Fly on the Wall bloopers

**_A/N: So a lot of peeps (including me) love bloopers, and a lot of ya'll like my story "You Just Gotta Love Them", so, I decided to do bloopers for it. Enjoy, you crazy monkeys, ENJOY!_**

_Take one:_

**Wally:** DUDE, ROY, WE'RE HERE- OH WAIT, SHOOT, THAT AIN'T MY LINE!

**Dick:** Dumbass.

_*Wally tackles Dick_*

**CC:** HIKE UP YOUR SKIRTS AND GET BACK TO WORK!_**(1)**_

_Take two:_

**Roy:** NO DUH YOU'RE- blaha, uh, sorry.

**Wally:** What the hell was that.

**Roy:** I totally messed that up.

**Dick:** Did you have a brain spazz or something?

**Roy:** I think so

_Take three:_

**Wally:** _*runs into kitchen but can't find fly swatter*_ Um, Dick, I think we have a problem.

**Roy:** Excuse me for trying to save my house *throws fly swatter at Wally*

**Wally:** Douche.

**Roy:** WHAT WAS THAT!

**Wally:** NOTHING!

_Take four:_

**Roy:** _*runs into living room, the TV that should have been knocked over, is still standing*._

**Dick:** _*Notices this*_ Whoops, sorry _*knocks over TV*._

**Roy and Wally:**_ *fall over laughing*._

_Take five:_

**Roy:** _*waits for fly to fly onto his nose, but it never does*_ Come on, we couldn't get a trained fly!

**CC:** Budget cuts.

_Take six:_

**Roy:** _*goes to crush fly, but it flies away*_ This is just ridiculous.

_Take seven:_

**Wally:** Just like last time. _*Waits as if he isn't supposed to say anything*_

**CC:** Wally, you say that twice.

**Wally:** Say what?

**CC:** Just like last time!

**Wally:** Oh, um, whoops.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**(1)= So, infinitydarkmagican41294 is one of my really life best friends, and the one day he was complaining about possibly not being able to get something done and the possible outcome, so I told him exactly that. I actually got the line from my little sis who told my bro that. Anyways, I love that line XD**_


	23. Crazy, stupid, awesomeness!

**_A good friend will ask before they sleep over..._**

Dick, Wally, and Roy were all crashing at Wally's aunt and uncles house. Like they always did, Dick and Roy simply showed up and Wally let them in.

"AUNTIE IRIS, DICK AND ROY ARE SLEEPING OVER!" Wally called lazily to his aunt, who called back.

"OKAY BUT CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELVES, DINNER WILL BE DONE SOON, WE'RE HAVING CHICKEN, AND NO STAYING UP PAST MIDNIGHT!"

"NO PROMISES!" The boys yelled back.

"So now what?" Dick asked, hiking up the stairs to Wally's "man-cave".

"I don't know, black ops." Wally suggested.

"Nah, I'd wipe the floor with you guys, how's about we go down to the park and play 'rode kill'?" Roy questioned.

"Tis swing on thy swings, and have a spot of tea." Dick said, faking a British accent before landing on the floor next to Wally, who was laughing his ass off.

"You're a dork." Roy shook his head, when Wally sprung up with an idea.

"POP CHUGGING CONTEST!"

"Alright fine." Roy shrugged as Wally disappeared from the room and returned with arms full of pop.

"And, I must warn you, one of these has been shook up." Wally said happily handing them a can.

All three slowly opened the bottles, only to be met by an explosion from all three cans

"Wally, you jackass, you shook them all up!" Roy yelled.

"No shit, Sherlock." Wally shot back.

"LANGUAGE!" Iris called from down the hall. Wally shook his head.

"Well now what?" Dick questioned, throwing the pop can aside.

"Cinnamon challenge?" Wally suggested.

"Allergies, dumb-ass!" Dick shot back.

"LANGUAGE!" Iris screamed yet again.

"WHATEVER!" Wally hollered in response, "How 'bout we ding dong ditch someone."

"Sounds great, but who?" Roy asked.

"Well there's that cute girl down the street, that weird cat lady across the street, that jackass five houses down, and that hippy next door." Wally listed off.

"All of the above, we'll split up, then meet up at that hippy's house." Dick proclaimed.

"Deal, I get the cute girl, you get the cat lady, and Roy gets the jackass, let's go." Wally said. Within seconds the boys were off, ringing every one of their victims' doors, then running like crazy. They walked slowly up to the final door.

"Dude, you ring it." Wally mumbled.

"No, man, you do it." Dick whispered.

"I ain't doing it, I think that jackass saw me, oh, and if he trys to hit me with his car, it's on your ass." Roy shot.

"Whatever, whatever, I'll do it." Wally grumbled, walking up to the front door and ringing the bell.

"Whoooo is itttttt?" A female said in a sing-song voice.

The boys took off just as the women opened the door.

"Oh my." the middle aged women said, throwing her stringy, knee length, red hair over her shoulder

Now safely back in their own living room, the boys exchanged glares.

"Way too close." Roy rolled his eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"UNCLE BARRY DON'T ANSWER THAT!" All three boys exclaimed as the adult speedster was next to them in, well, a flash, and at the door in half the time.

"Oh hello, Miss Flower." Barry greeted.

"Hello, It appears your boy has rung my door bell and ran away yet again." The peace lover sighed.

"Oh, is that so?" Barry questioned, turning to the teenagers.

"Yes, well, I just thought I'd let you know." She said in a far off voice before turning on her heals and leaving.

"She could have called." Wally said innocently. Just as Barry was getting ready to yell at them, Iris entered the room.

"Dinner." She said.

"Oh thank god." The boys agreed getting the hell out of there.

"Auntie, can we eat in the den?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, just clean up after yourselves."

Grabbing their plates of chicken, the boys were in the den. Roy snatched up the remote and began flipping channels.

"Let's watch a movie." He suggested.

"Rated R!" Wally chanted.

"Alright, fine, but which one?" Roy asked pulling up the guide.

"Who cares, just put one on." Dick demanded. Roy shrugged and put on the first one he saw. Not much was going on at first, but of course, everything that made it rated R came on the second Iris came in to give the boys some napkins.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS WATCHING!" She yelled, turning off the TV.

"Uh, well you see, uh, Roy put it on, Dick made me, Wally suggested it." Came a mix of responses. Iris shook her head.

"Why don't you boys go play street hockey or something?" She asked clearing their plates and walking back to the kitchen.

The trio sat in their same exact spots, staring blankly at the now black TV.

"Yeah, street hockey sounds fun." Wally finally said, hoping to his feet. He ran from the room, entering again with the equipment. Shrugging, they put on their skates and trudge outside. Gliding to the front yard, Wally placed the puck in the middle of the street. Deciding Dick would be the goalie it was Wally against Roy. The heat was on as the two teenagers battled it out, even at one point dropping their hockey sticks and punching it out. All was going alright until it happened. The shiny, green Mercedes came pulling around the corner.

"Oh God!" Roy exclaimed as his eyes widened. It was the jackass from five houses down.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS GONNA TRY TO HIT ME WITH HIS CAR!" Roy screamed. Grabbing as much of the equipment as they could, the trio dove for the lawn. And obviously, someone got hurt. Dick had jumped forward, but being goalie he got trapped in the net. Barley making it the the curb, Dick's left leg still managed to strike the front of the speeding automobile. He dove the rest of the way quickly, holding his leg.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Barry exclaimed running to the front yard the second he heard the boy's cry, "What happened?"

"That bastard from down the street was trying to kill Roy with his car and he hit Dick!" Wally replied, ready to kick that guys ass.

"Roy, help me get him to the car, Wally, tell your aunt what happened." Barry demanded, slowly lifting the fourteen-year-old. Iris came running from the house, followed by Wally, getting into the car with the others.

Dick groaned from the back seat, rubbing his leg lightly. It wasn't long until the group was in the e.r. Turns out that jackass' car broke Dick's leg in three places, the leg itself was now in a blue cast.

"We're so egging his house when we get home!" Wally yelled, helping Dick back into the car.

"No way, man, I'm too tired now." Dick mumbled back.

"You sleep, Wally and I will handle him." Roy assured the boy.

"No way! You three are getting home, and getting to bed!" Iris shot back.

"Hush, I'm telling Bruce what happened," Barry pulled his phone away from his mouth,"Dick, do you want to go home?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dick replied, falling asleep.

"Suit yourself." Barry said, hanging up and pulling into the drive way. Wally and Roy carried Dick, and dumped him off on the couch.

"And now we get our revenge." Wally whispered, grabbing some eggs.

"Oh yeah!" Roy smirked, sneaking out the back door.

**The Next Day:**

Dick woke up to the smell of eggs.

"You guys didn't, you couldn't have!"

"Oh, but, we did, dear Richard, we did." Wally laughed, sliding a plate of eggs to the young one.

"I can't believe you guys." Dick shook his head.

"Yeah, neither could that guy." Roy commented.

"WALLY! ROY! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Iris screamed.

"Dude, our sleepovers are always awesome." Dick smirked, as Roy and Wally tore from the room.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" They called back, as Iris chased them.

"LANGUAGE!"

**_But a best friend would come totally uninvited, help you trash the house, and cause one of the most craziest adventures ever!_**

****A/N: **Wrote this a long time ago, just got finished with it. I got a lot of ideas, and no comp to work on them. Finally got one, hope to update a lot. I got one idea for all you YOUNG LOVE fans, idk if its any good though. Anyway, thanks for reading!1**


	24. Who knew yet again

"Please, come to my next concert, please!" Dick begged, but Wally and Roy wouldn't give in.

"No, we already fell for that once!" Wally argued.

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Come on, I want to see you cry again! I didn't get to film it!"

"Then hell no!"

"Actually, I want to see that again, too, Don't worry, Dick, we'll be there." Roy smiled, almost smirking.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Wally screamed.

"Great, I got another solo this concert, enjoy!" Dick tore from the room.

"I hate you, Roy."

"Love ya too, Wally."

**Concert Night:**

Yet again, Wally and Roy took their spots next to Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, and Oliver Queen, who were waiting for the concert to start. Finally, the choir filed on the raisers, followed by Ms. Corgan. Going through the whole routine, and a whole lot of songs later, Ms. Corgan turned to the audience again.

"And now, a student who preformed "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" John Mayor last time, would like to sing for you all again tonight, give it up for Richard Grayson." She said happily, everyone began to clap.

"I'm gonna be singing Westlife's version of "You raise me up", and I'm not doing it alone, back up singers, come on down." Dick said, as six sopranos stepped down from the raisers and stood behind him. The music started up slowly.

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary; When troubles come and my heart burdened be; Then I am still and wait here in the silence; Until you come and sit awhile with me. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains, You raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong (strong when I am on you're shoulders) when I am on your shoulders, You raise me up to more than I can be, You raise me up so I can stand on mountains, You raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong (strong when I am on your shoulders) when I am on your shoulders, __You raise me up... to more than I can be._" Dick sang, sounding like an angel. He closed his eyes, and continued with the next verse.

_"There is no life - no life without its hunger; Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; But when you come and I am filled with wonder,Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong (strong when I am on your shoulders), when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up... To more than I can be." _At this point, half the audience was in tears, the song was so beautiful.

_"You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up... To more than I can be. You raise me up... To more than I can be."_ Dick finally finished and smiled to the crowd. With that, the concert was over and the teen went to find his friends.

"Hey, were's Wally and Roy?" He asked.

"They went to go powder their noses." Barry laughed.

"And re-apply their mascara." Oliver doubled over. Then, one of Dick's choir mates came walking up to him.

"Hey, Grayson, you gotta check this out, there are two guys crying in the bathroom!"


	25. redneck duct tape fix

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" Wally exclaimed, barging into Roy's house, searching for the archer.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, completely ignoring the fact that now there was a speedster-shaped hole in his front door.

"I sorta broke Dick's sunglasses and now I'm screwed!" Wally explained, holding out the designer shades, which wear destroyed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Roy asked, examining the pile of plastic.

"My paper shredder got stuck."

"And?"

"Ms. M's sewing machine got messed up."

"Is that all."

"WE'LL BE HERE ALL DAY IF I KEEP GOING, JUST HELP!"

"Alright fine, be back in an hour."

**_One hour later:_**

**__**"YOU CALL THIS FIXED!" Wally yelled, eyeing the heavily duct taped sunglasses.

"BETTER QUESTION! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUNGLASSES! I HAD TO WEAR GOGGLES ALL DAY!" Dick came out of no where screaming.

"Um, well..." Wally began, but was cut in by Roy.

"Here, Dick, you can have my old pair, yours must have fell under my truck, sorry." Roy lied.

"Oh...okay, thanks." Dick said, putting on the sunglasses, then walking away.

Wally almost fell over.

"Thank you so much, man, I owe you one!"

"Never mind that, this is going on red-neck repairs!"


	26. Meeting for the first time

**_A/N: So I'm back from my trip, and guess what! I met MyLittleBird. But, guess what, she ain't actually a bird :( She's actually one of my very best friends :D and we became friends right here on fanfiction! I have a few other buds like that, but MyLittleBird was the first one I met, so, in honor of that, A CHAPTER OF HOW OUR FAVORITE TRIO MET! Please enjoy!_**

Robin stared into the night impatiently, standing on the roof of a building. He folded his arms and turned to his mentor.

"When are they gonna be here?" The nine year old snapped, getting sic of the waiting.

"Not long-Oh, Flash, you made it." Batman said, shaking the speedsters hand.

"See, Kid, I knew we'd be late." Flash shook his head as Kid Flash jumped around like a five year old on six pounds of sugar, or crack. But that is when he spotted Robin.

"Heeey! You're flippin' Robin! You, like, work for batman and shtuff, I thought you'd be shorter than you already are(1) why are you not a robin?"

"Wow, Shtuff? You really speak good engrish(2)." Robin said sarcastically.

"Weally, so do you!" Kid Flash exclaimed, bouncing around more, but Robin wasn't paying attention.

"Speedy's here, now it's a party." He joked.

Kid Flash turned his head quickly, then smiled as the Archer came walking up with his mentor.

"Hi! I'm Kid Flash, you're Speedy, and that's Robin!" KF pointed as he went.

"I know who I am." Speedy rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Dude! You're boring!" Robin shot, with a smirk.

"Why don't you go-." Speedy began, but was cut off.

"WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS, WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?" KF sang, only to be joined by Robin.

"We can't be friends "cause i don't like you!." The fourteen-year-old joked.

"Good one." KF laughed.

"Heh, i guess." Speedy smirked.

"You know, why can't we be friends- like real life best friends, not just hero best friends?" Robin asked.

"Huh, I don't see why we cant be." Roy admitted.

**Four Years Later:**

The three heros, Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, now Roy, Dick, and Wally, all met up on the same roof they had first met four years ago. Frankly, every year on the anniversary of when they met, they would meet up here, and hang out for a bit.

"So I guess we did become real life friends." Dick smiled, as Wally spit on people from down below. Roy shook his head.

"Guess so."

"And I guess Wally still acts the way he did four years ago?"

"You don't need to guess, that's a fact," Roy smirked, as Wally bounced around happily, "But we learned to live with it.

_**A/N: And there you have it, though MyLittleBird and I didn't meet up on a roof, we met up in a mall. My dad talked with her parents (my parents are divorced, so only my dad took me) while we walked around the mall. We got matching rings, some candles, and matching build a bears. We actually went into some stores and we would pick out crazy high heels, and I could walk around the store in them, yes, walking in high heels is another talent of mine. And after that we went to Ihop and started planning what we would do this summer. THANKS FOR READING!**_

**_(1)= The first thing MyLittleBird said to me was, that she was scared that I would be really, really tall, and I'm already pretty tall, so I asked her how tall, turns out she was scared I'd be five inches taller than I already was, lol :D_**

_**(2)= I said something that ended up with me getting tounge tied, so MyLittleBird said I speak good engrish, but what she doesn't know, I'm in honors engrish.**_


	27. The Listen Game

"Hey, guys, wanna play a game?" Dick asked, falling Roy's bed, as the archer and Wally engaged in a staring contest.

"Sure, what game?" Wally asked without looking away.

"It's called "The Listen Game"." Dick said, "I'm gonna ask you guys some questions, and you answer yes or no."

"Sure." Roy stared on.

"Alright, if my eyes are blue, and Wally's eyes are green, are Roy's eyes green?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Both boys answered.

"Nope, listen, if Bruce has black hair, and Barry has blonde hair, does Oliver has red hair?"

"No."

"No, listen, If I'm a guy, Wally's a guy, is Artemis a girl?"

"Yes."

"Yes, if Megan is a martian, and I'm 13, is Artemis 16?"

"No."

"No, listen, if Kaldur can swim, and I can do flips, can Wally do the splits?"

"No."

"Nope."

"What's the point of this?" Wally finally asked, breaking his concentration.

"If I live in Gotham, you live in Central City, does Roy live in Star city?"

"Yes?"

"Nope!"

"ARE YOU CORRUPT, WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS GAME!" Roy and Wally pounced on the boy.

"You guys really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Okay, all those questions I asked you, they were meaningless, all that really mattered was if I said "listen" before I asked the questions, if I said "listen" the answer would always be yes, if I didn't, then the answer would be no." Dick explained.

Roy and Wally's face. Priceless.

_**A/N: My bud taught me this, tried it out on MyLittleBird, another bud, and infinitydarkmagician. Their reactions. Priceless.**_


	28. Seriously, who didn't know this time!

"Guys, come on, please, just one more concert!" Dick pleads to Roy and Wally.

"Why? So you and your snooty friends can throw tissues and mascara at us like last time." Wally demands.

"No, because I want you to see this concert."

"Why?" Roy asks.

"BECAUSE!" Dick argues.

"Fine, we'll go." Wally finally gives in.

"Great!" Dick says, running off.

"I hate that kid." Roy mumbles.

**Concert Night:**

This concert was the same as last time, they went, heard some crappy songs, and when they think it's all over, BAM, it's announced that Dick would be preforming, only this time, it was Dick, and his band, consisting of Jayne, Tyler, and Vanessa, Perfect Nation.

"Tonight , we'll be performing Somewhere only we know, by Keane." Dick announces.

_"I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. __I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_ Dick starts as his band plays behind him.

_"I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love?. __Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_ Dick sings out, getting really into the song.

_"Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go, __Somewhere only we know?"_ Dick sway slightly, honestly, if he practiced it differently, he'd be a little more lively. Oh well, it's a kinda slow song.

"Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go, Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go? So why don't we go?" Dick drops his voice to almost a whisper for that last part, but sings out again by the next verse.

_"This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go,Somewhere only we know,"_ Dick drops his voice down that barely a whisper tone like before, _"Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we know." _

Dick stepped back with just enough time to see Roy, Wally, even Barry tear from the autotorium, crying like babies. Stepping off stage, with a smirk on his face, Dick followed them.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked, just as three rolls of toilet paper were flung at his head.


	29. Song Titles 2

Much like last time, the boys were bored at Wayne Manor and decided to play a game. Unfortunately, the game they decided to play, had disastrous results when they played it last time. The game: Song titles.

"Alright, Dick, you first." Roy said.

"Say what you need to say." Dick started.

"Call me, maybe." Wally cut in.

"Shut up, and drive." Roy took a spin.

"Anyway you want it." Dick shrugged.

"It's my life." Wally 'argued'.

"Never say never." Roy said wisely.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." Dick shook his head.

"Life's what you make it." Wally nodded.

"It's still rock and roll to me." Roy commented.

"I love rock and roll."

"Old time rock and roll." Wally corrected.

"Because of you." Roy snapped.

"Because you live." Dick added.

"Ummmm, I got nothing." Wally dropped out.

"I got you." Roy went on.

"Mary me." Dick winked.

"Check yes, Juliet."

"Love me."

"Never gonna give you up."

"Wow, that's an interesting confession." Bruce commented, entering the room.

"WHY DO WE KEEP PLAYING THIS GAME!" The boys screamed out, leaving Bruce enough time to head to the transporter, and show everyone at MT. Justice the video of the three playing the game.

**A/N: Oh Bruce, you horrible person you ;) Anyway, in order to update 'Sing it' I really, really need ya'll to vote on my profile to see which song Kaldur is gonna sing. THANKS! **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Songs used were by: John Mayer, Carly Rae Jepsen, Rihanna, Journey, Bon Jovi, Justin Beiber, Cage the Elephant, Miley Cyrus, Billy Joel, Joan Jett, Bob Seger, Kelly Clarkson, Jesse McCartney, Train, We the Kings, and Rick Astley.**


	30. Safety Last

"Hey, Dick, there's room for one more, hop in!" Wally exclaimed,sitting in a shopping cart with Roy.

"Dude, no!" Dick argued, crossing his arms.

"Chicken!" Roy argued back, while Wally impersonated the animal.

"This is stupid." Dick mumbled, finally climbing into the shopping cart.

"Alright, let's do this!" Wally cheered, nudging the cart enough so it would start rolling down...the SIDE OF THE GRAND CANYON!

"WALLY, YOU DUMB ASS!" Dick screamed, just as the cart flipped over.

_**The E.R:**_

"Wally, where in you tiny mind DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!" Roy exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE DICK A HELMET TO WEAR, TOO, SAFETY FIRST, DUMB ASS!"

"Hm, must of forgotten." Wally shook his head. He and Roy where the only two unharmed. Dick on the other hand was now in a body cast.

"Start running!" Bruce hollered, sending both boys sprinting out of there. It wouldn't be long until those two were harmed as well.


	31. Most sleepovers

**Most sleep-overs at Wayne Manor went a little like this:**

"Don't you ever sleep?" Wally would exclaim, hoping to prank Dick, but he was still awake.

"No, I'm an owl, just prank Roy again." Dick would reply, usually followed by Roy's awakening, and Wally's ass-kicking.

_Most sleep-overs at Uncle Barry's house went like this:_

"Dude, Wally, you're hogging the chips!" Dick yells, making a grab at the Pringles in Wally's hands.

"Here." Wally would hand Dick a single chip.

"This is why I brought my own food." Roy usually comments.

"Shut it." Dick argues, commonly followed by a wrestling match that would destroy the chips in the process.

**Most sleep-overs at Roy' house went like this:**

"This music sucks!" Wally screams, throwing a pillow at the radio.

"Country music rocks, you have no taste." Roy shakes his head.

"Yeah, Wally, country rocks." Dick agrees.

"Kiss-up."

"WHY YOU!" Followed by yet another smack-down.

**Most sleep-overs at Mount Justice went like this:**

Though sleep-overs here are uncommon, unless there was an argument, Megan burns something, Conner breaks something, Roy storms out, Robin hacks the zeta beam so Roy can't leave, Wally eats a burnt cookie, he and Artemis argue while Kaldur shakes his head, and everyone winds up in the E.R, _the party ain't over._

_**A/N: Sleep-less night again, so i came up with this. Thanks for reading!**  
><em>


	32. Bike Stealers, Best Friend Healer

"Roy! ROY!" Dick and Wally screamed, running into their friends house.

"What?" The sixteen year old asked.

"Someone stole our bikes!" Wally exclaimed.

"What? Who!" Roy asked.

"We don't know, we left them outside of Uncle Barry's garage, and went inside, when we came back out, they were gone!" Dick whined.

"I'll be right back." Roy mumbled, leaving the house.

_**Two Hours**_** Later:**

"Our bikes!" Wally and Dick exclaimed in unison.

"You're welcome." Roy smiled.

"How did you find them?" Dick asked.

"Well, those dumb-asses decided to leave them on there front lawn, they shouldn't be bugging you anymore." Roy grinned.

_**A/N: So mine and my sisters' bikes were stolen, and we only found two of them. On the bright side, I read one of the books on my summer reading list. The down side, I was up till 4am, and since the book was "Tuesdays with Morrie" I cried. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	33. Not what it looks like

"HEY DICK, WHERE YOU AT BUD!" Wally exclaims, walking through the doors of Wayne Manor.

"JUST A MINUTE!" Dick called back.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wally asked, noticing that Dick was typing rather quickly.

"Nothing!" Dick shot, trying to hide his computer screen, but Wally had already grabbed the technology.

"And he slowly..." Wally began to read, "Good Lord, Richard, are you writing a dirty fanfiction!"

"It's not what it looks like- wait...a dirty fanfiction? What the hell?" Dick exclaimed as the Speedster tore from the room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Dick yelled, chasing after him. A report on a man who slips into a coma due to head injuries, was most defiantly not dirty.


	34. My mother's name

_**Wally's P.O.V:**_

Dick had never actually been to my parent's house before. The reason? Simple, my parents are lame, so for the most part, we just hang out at Uncle Barry's house. But, saying is how Dick is my best friend, and I trust him with everyth- well, almost, everything, I figured it's about time he met my parents. So, today's the day, Dick showed up at my door at our agreed time, and I let him meet my parents.

"Hey, mom, dad, this is my buddy, Dick." I introduced them.

My dad only grunted in response, my mom gave a small 'hello'.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. West." Dick greeted.

"Please, call me Mary, that's Rudy over there." My mom pointed to my dad.

I seriously don't know what happened, one minute, Dick is friendly and happy, next minute, his smile fades.

"Uh, hi...nice to meet you both...excuse me." Dick replied, and left the room rather quickly.

I told my parents that he was just shy, like they cared, and followed after Dick. He was standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes. I stepped closer and could see that he was in fact crying.

"Dick, what's wrong?" I asked, putting an arm around him.

He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Mary was my mother's name..."


	35. Fourth of July

"Hey, Dick, you got the fire works?" Wally asked as Roy pulled his truck up to an open field.

"Duh, I have them, why are you asking me now, anyway?" Dick asked, sitting in between the two.

"Who cares, we're here." Roy said, turning his truck off, and climbing out, "Dick, hand me a fire work."

Dick shrugged, and handed his friend a firework. Roy then set it on the ground, and lit the fuse, stepping back quickly. This is what the boys did most on the Fourth of July, well, mostly, usually it ended like this:

_**In the E.R:**_

**"**So, um, how did this happen?" The e.r nurse asked as she wrapped up the boys' third degree burns.

"Well, you see, Wally decided to point a bottle rocket at me, so I threw a fire cracker at him, and it blew up and hit Roy too." Dick explained.

"Every freakin' year!" Roy argued.

_**A/N: For my fourth of July, I played dinosaurs with my little cousin, went to the park, and lit fire works. It was alright. Anyway, HAPPY FOURTH!**_


	36. Diary Dilemma

Today was Monday. What's so bad about Monday, you may ask. Well, I'll tell you. Nothing. But, what was so bad about this Monday? Well, today, Roy and Wally decided to come over to Wayne Manor. And, what was so bad about that? Well, just watch.

"Dick has to have gum somewhere!" Wally exclaimed, tearing up his friends room.

"Walls, Dick will be back any minute, he just left to get some chips, you better pick up his room." Roy commented, just as Wally held up a book.

"It's a diary..." He said slowly.

"So? Put it back!" Roy snapped, but in a flash, Wally had opened the diary and was on the floor reading it.

"It's Dick's diary."

"So?"

"He wrote about us."

"..."

"..."

"Let me see it."

**Ten minutes later:**

"Hey, guys, I'm bac- are you two crying?" Dick asked when he returned, "Is that my diary."

"You...you truly have a tortured life." Wally dried his eyes, "And you have beautiful penmanship."

_**A/N: I stole my sister's diary today, and all I got to say is, her hand writing is horrible. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	37. Emo Screamo

Everyone ahs a hidden talent, even heros. Roy and Wally knew Robin's hidden talent was singing and dancing, or atleast, that was the jist of it. It wasn't until one quiet day in Wayne Manor when Dick decided to show the two his latest youtube video.

"So, what did you do in this video?" Wally asked.

"You'll see." Dick said, pulling the video up. It started out with just Dick sitting there, looking stupid, then music started.

_"I will break, into your thoughts, with whats written on my heart..."_ The Robin on the screen sang.

"Wow, those are high not-" Roy began, but was cut off, and almost fell out of his chair.

_"I will **BREAK**! **BREAK**!"_ Dick sang in the video, causing both Wally and Roy to almost pee themselves.

"YOU CAN SING SCREAMO!" Wally exclaimed.

"AND REALLY HIGH NOTES!" Roy asked.

"Yup, surprize." Dick laughed. Seriously, unexcpected screamo will freak anyone out.

_**A/N: So, I dont sing much, but I can hit really high notes, as well as screamo when I'm bored. Nobody knows about that, until now. The song used was 'I'm so Sick" by Flyleaf. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	38. Stupid Teenagers

How ironic that Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen had all turned on the news, exact same channel, exact same time, to watch the morning news.

"I'm Iris West-Allen, reporting live from New England, where a group of teenagers decided to dress up as Batman, Green Arrow, and The Flash, and run around town, pretending to be chasing Gotham villain, The Riddler." Iris said on the tv.

"What the hell?" Bruce leaned closer to his tv to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Batman, aka, Robin, aka Dick Grayson, aka, a dead man.

"HE IS SO GROUNED!" Oliver exclaimed, seeing his 17-year-old ward, Roy Harper, on the sceen,

"HAHA! THESE KIDS ARE SO AWESOME!" Barry exclaimed, seeing his nephew, Wally West, on screen.

It was true, Roy, Dick, and Wally had dressed up as their mentors, just so they could play tag. But, wait, who was in the Riddler costume?

_Meanwhile:_

__"You realize, we shall be in such trouble when this is over." Kaldur leaned against a building, pulling his green mask off.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it, wasn't it?" Wally asked, just as he heard his name being called behind him.

"WALLACE!

"RICHARD!"

"ROY!"

"KALDUR'AHM!"

They were so dead.

_**A/N: My buds and I did this, I was wearing a Batman hat, and someone else had a question mark on their shirt, so at like, 9pm, we hopped on our bikes and pretended like we were Batman and the Riddler. Why were they in New England? My bud, I think did something like that, where him and his friends dressed as zombies and ran around London scaring people. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	39. The Breakfast Club

Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before. Quite frankly, it's happened many times before.

"We're so dead this time." Dick almost cried.

"No, it's gonna be okay, we'll get out of this." Wally promised.

"No we won't." Roy snapped.

"Yes, we will, no one is gonna die."

"Yes, if he finds us, we'll be dead!" Dick almost screamed, but that would threaten their whereabouts.

_**Meanwhile:**_

_****_This was totally expected, of course, Bruce Wayne would come home, of course he'd find that the kitchen was a complete mess due to a fail breakfast attempt, and of course, he'd find the boys hiding in the upstairs hallway closet. Then he'd make them clean it up, then he'd take them out for doughnuts.

"Every time." Bruce would sigh, "Everytime!"


	40. Song Text

'Hey, Roy' Dick randomly text the archer one night.

'Hey, what's up?' He replied.

'Did you know that: A saviour will be there, when you are feeling alone, oh, a saviour for all that you do, so live freely without their harm?' Dick text back.

'Only if you know that: When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep, dream of para, para, paradise?'

'Only if you know that: The devil wears Prada.' Dick said.

'That's only if you know that: Sometimes good bye is a second chance.'

"Only if you know that: because of you, I never stay too far from the side walk...'

'Really, man?'

'Ya..."

"Hey guys." Wally called the two using a party line so they could all talk.

"Hey..." Both Roy and Dick sounded sad.

"Did you guys know..." Wally started, "...That canola oil looks like pee."

_**A/N: Only you Wally, only you! XD Awesomeness, my buds and I do this all the time. Anyways, songs used were: Saviour by Black Veil Brides, Paradise by Coldplay, Second Chance by Shine Down, and Because of you by Kelly Clarkson.**_


	41. High School Drama

"Oh, it seems like just yesterday, you started you're first day at Gotham Prep, and now you're off to Gotham Academy." Bruce sighed, as Dick tried to wake himself up.

Today was Dick's first day of high school.

"Enjoy these next four years, Richard!" Bruce said, as Dick grabbed his backpack, and headed to the car.

"Bruce, it's just high school, the place where your classes are boring, your teachers don't do anything, your best friend gets made fun of, if you aren't a popular kid, you're dead, all the upper-class men hate you, and-." Dick was ranting, when Bruce pulled up to the high school.

"You ready?" Bruce asked, seeing Dick's face go white.

"Nope!" Dick exclaimed, locking his door as a group of seniors walked by.

"You're Robin...You battle Joker...and yet, seniors scare you?"

"You forget that, I can't fight back as Dick Grayson!"

"..."

"..."

"...Get out of the car, Richard." Bruce replied, gently shoving Dick out of the car.

"If I die, it'll all be your fault!" Dick snapped.

"I'll pick you up after school." Bruce drove off.

Dick turned around to face the school.

"Oh shit." He snapped, the school was even bigger than Wayne Manor, there were so many kids. Behind him, Dick could hear three other kids, blaming their predicted death on their parents, then joining Dick's stare contest with the school.

"Kinda reminds you of when we first started at Gotham Prep." Vanessa, Dick's girlfriend, and the first person to walk up to him, commented, glaring up at the school.

"Yeah, but, Gotham Prep was a cardboard box compared to this school!" Tyler, Dick's friend since 6th grade, said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't freshmeat." A senior laughed, whacking Dick in the back of the head.

"That's Bruce Wayne's ward." Another senior pointed out.

"Ward? Haha, looks like nobody even wants you." The first senior laughed.

"Dude, wasn't Dick Grayson in the circus?" The second senior asked.

"Oh, yeah, he was." The senior got in front of Dick.

"HEY!" A teacher shouted, Vanessa, Barbra, and Tyler stood next to him.

"Get to class, Johnson!" The teacher yelled at the senior.

"But, Mr. Veil, we were just playing." The senior tried.

"Mess with that kid again, and you can kiss the football team goodbye." Mr. Veil snapped.

The two engaged in a stare down, then the senior left.

"Don't let him bug you." Mr. Veil smiled.

"Do I know you?" Dick asked the red-head.

"Yup." Mr. Veil replied, walking away.

"Well...that was weird." Dick sighed, then walked away too.

* * *

><p>Dick was only partly right, high school was a place where your classes are boring, your best friends gets made fun of, if you aren't a popular kid, you're dead, all the upper-class men hate you, but, he was wrong about the teachers.<p>

Of course, after all those boring classes, lunch came around. Dick had lunch with a few of his friends, and some other freshmen, some juniors, a couple of sophomores, and of course, seniors.

"Hey, Grayson." The same senior from before called, hitting Dick's tray, causing his lunch to spill all over him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dick snapped, pretty angry at the moment, his last teacher said Batman and Robin were causing all of Gotham's problems. Stupid teacher.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" The senior asked, his friends swarming around him. And that was it, Dick and The senior were now on the ground, beating the living crap out of each other.

Teachers and students crowded around the two, but only one of the teachers actually jumped in to pull the two off of each other. Getting to see Mr. Veil up close made Dick realize something.

"Roy?" He asked, but "Mr. Veil" was busy getting the senior to stop.

"Mr. Harper! Take those students down to my office at once!" The principle, Mr. Jed, exclaimed.

"Harper?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Mr. Veil is just a nickname that the seniors gave Mr. Harper, apparently he used a Black Veil Bride's song in one of his lessons." The principle explained, as Mr. Harper dragged the two to his office.

Since it was the first day of school, Dick and the senior were only given detentions.

"Roy, you work at Gotham Academy?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, I needed a job, Bruce got me one." Roy explained.

"Wow, so, that's why you kept defending me." Dick said.

"That's right, dude, you're like my brother." Roy pointed out, walking to his class room, "Now, get to class, Grayson."

"Yes, sir." Dick replied, then ran to his next class.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first day of high school?" Bruce asked.<p>

"How the hell did you get Roy a job at Gotham?" Dick questioned.

"He's the gym teacher, it was pretty easy actually." Bruce said, "Now, how was school?"

"Got my ass kicked, fought back, got a detention, oh, and Roy says to thank you."

"Oh...sounds like you had a good day."

"The freakin' best."

_**A/N: My sis and I came up the the Mr. Veil thing together, lol. Yesterday was our first day of high school. IT WAS TORTURE! lol, it was all right, didn't get into any fights or stuff like that. THANKS FOR READING**_


	42. If You Wanna Be My Lover

"Hey, Dick." Wally said, sitting down next to his friend. It was a Saturday afternoon, and with nothing to do, Roy, Dick, and Wally headed to the central park in Gotham City.

"Hey." Dick replied.

"Hey, do any of you guys know the song 'Wannabe'?" Roy randomly asked.

"By the Spice Girls?" Wally asked.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, the friendship never ends." Dick sang then laughed.

"Dude, those ain't the right lyrics." Wally commented.

"I'll tell ya what i want, what I really, really want." Roy and Dick sang in unison.

"I want you guys to shut up!" Wally argued, "...THE FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!"

And that is how Dick, Roy, and Wally wound up singing Spice Girls songs in the middle of the park.

_**A/N: So yesterday in gym class, my twin, best friend, and I started randomly singing 'Wannabe' after my bud asked if we ever heard of it. We wound up singing tons of crazy songs after that. Good times, good times. I own nothing!**_


	43. Never Make Fun of Captain Planet!

"APOLOGIZE!" Wally screamed, pinning Dick to the floor of his own room.

"NEVER!" Dick argued, fighting to get away. Surprizingly enough, Roy saw this coming, and knew exactly what to expect when he opened the door of Dick's room.

"Whoa...What's going on?" The older boy asked, really not caring

"DICK SAID THAT CAPTIAN PLANET WAS GAY!" Wally screamed.

"I WON'T APOLOGIZE, HE IS GAY, AND YOU DO LOOK LIKE WHEELER!" Dick exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

"You two are seriously fighting over a tv show thats sucked since the 90's?"

"YES!"

"Alrighty then, I'll be downstairs playing videogames when you two get done." Roy rolled his eyes, and strolled downstairs.

Stupid nothing fights. Stupid, stupid fights.

_**A/N: In study hall and my bud and I got into a fight because I made a comment about an anime that she's obsessed with *rolls eyes* she keeps starting dumb fights with me. Anyway, I'll try to update a lot this weekend. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	44. Banana Hammocks

Roy, Wally, and Robin decided they all wanted to go to the beach today. There was just one problem. Canary decided to do everyone's laundry, including their swim suits.

"This sucks, I don't want to go home and change!" Wally snapped.

"And these are new jeans, they'll bleed if I get them wet." Dick commented.

"..."

"..."

"...here, let's see if Conner or Kaldur has anything we can borrow." Roy suggested. Obviously, neither boy had anything to spare.

"Well, now what do we do?" Wally asked, leaning against the wall, when he heard some laughter.

"That is such an ugly top." Zantana laughed, throwing Megan's old sweater aside.

"Do most earth girls mock each others clothes while doing a clothes swap?" Megan questioned.

"Please, we do this even when we aren't doing a swap." Vanessa laughed, grabbing a pair of boots that once belonged to Artemis.

"Hey, ummm..." Dick walked up awkwardly.

"Clothes swap, Megan saw it on tv, and thought it would be fun." Artemis explained. Seconds later, the zeta beam announced Roy's arrival.

"Where'd you go?" Dick asked.

"I went home and changed." Roy said, now dawning a blue speedo.

That when Wally got an idea. Good thing Megan could never get the right size for anything.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, it's agreed, we-OH MY GOD!" Canary exclaimed, forgetting what she had said. There was Roy in a blue speedo (nothing new) Robin was in a red speedo (bikini bottoms, but no one would know if they didn't tell them) and Wally was in a lace thong-style bikini bottoms.<p>

"WHY ARE THE GUYS WEARING BANANA HAMMOCKS!?" Flash exclaimed, as Batman did his best to shield the female heroes eyes.

"AHHHH, MY EYES!" Superman exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, SUPES, YOU ALREADY WHERE A SPEEDO DAILY!" Green Arrow fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zantana, Indigo, Artemis, and Megan where sitting on the roof.<p>

"Damn, that ass." Artemis purred.

"Shut up, girl, he's mine!" Megan snapped.

"There's plenty to go around, ladies." Vanessa said, handing the binoculars off to Zantana.

"Who knew Kaldur and Conner looked so cute while fixing motorcycles?" Artemis asked.

Apparently, no one else knew.

_**A/N: Something I wrote out of boredom. Kind of pervy, but oh so funny. If you thought the girls were checking out the guys, obviously not XD**_


	45. Sick Days

_**A friend will tell you to get well soon when you're sick...**_

Yes, Dick was sick for the third time this month. Bruce assumed it was allergies, or he was faking it, but when Dick didn't even make try ask if he could go on patrol, or even try to get some work done on his laptop, Bruce knew there was something seriously wrong with the teen.

"Dick, I'm taking you to the doctor." Bruce said, opening the door to his son's room, only to find that the fifteen-year-old wasn't even awake, and shivering as if he were outside on a December night in Gotham.

'Oh man...' Bruce thought, 'This really is bad...'

One short trip to the doctor's later, and it was proven that Dick had a high fever, strep, and two ear infections.

"Poor kid." Bruce mumbled, as Dick dragged himself to his room (no use in getting Batman sick).

Dick was just about to collapse in his bed, when he noticed something. A big, soft blanket was place on his bed, as well as a huge basket.

Dick quickly realized that the blanket was the 'Sick Days' blanket that Iris had made for him, Wally, and Roy when every they got sick. Wrapping himself in it, Dick picked up the card that had been tied to the basket. The chicken-scratch hand-writing clearly belonged to Wally. The card read:

'_Hey, Dick. It's Wally and Roy, or Roy and Wally, which ever, anywayz, soo, we heard you were sick, so we got u some soup, tea, drugs, a stuffed animal, and all those shitty ninja movies u luv so much. Dont worry, we didnt break in, Alfred let us in, we just broke into your room is all. Anyway, get well like real fast, cuz we miss ya, and cuz ur Robin, and I am commanding you to get well! Anyway, see ya, Signed, Roy and Wally or Wally and Roy.'_

Dick smirked and put the note down. He felt fatigue finally getting to him, and closed his eyes, snuggling into the blanket, and falling asleep. He truly had amazing friends ever.

_**...But best friends will come to your house, and help you get better.**_

_**A/N: Believe it or not, but The Great CoolioChick5 has missed a day of high school (*dies*) today. Why? 'Cause I is sick today. Oh well. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	46. Senior Pranks

Roy was a senior in high school. Like most seniors, he wanted to pull the greatest senior prank in history, but he had no ideas.

"All my ideas would end with me getting suspended or expelled." Roy sighed one day, while hanging out with Dick and Wally at McDonald's.

"We could help you." Wally said.

"Hey, I said one that wouldn't wind up with me getting expelled, not one that would get me arrested." Roy snapped.

"I got an idea." Dick replied, jumping up from his seat. And so, the planning began.

One week later:

"You guys read?" Dick asked everyone (Wally, Roy, and forty-seven members of Roy's senior class).

"Yep." The group replied.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day in Ms. Fremont's study hall, but that was all about to change.<p>

"Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle." A student began to mumble.

"No talking." Ms. Fremont shot.

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle." Another student joined in.

"NO TALKING!" Ms. F yelled.

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle."

"Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle." Several other students joined in.

"Come on, come on, come on, and do the..." Roy's friend jumped on his desk, just as the door to the class room flung open, and the other twenty-two students, including Roy, Dick, and Wally ran into the class room.

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Do the Cupid dance."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Come on."

"Don't stop."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"We got brand new dance."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Hey, hey."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"We got a brand new dance."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Oh oh oh."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance."

"Now let me see ya do that dance."

"New style yeah" The students who were still seated sang.

"They say I'm a rapper, and I say no. They say what you doing trying to do some zydeco. I just let the music come from my soul, So all of my people can stay on the floor. They got a brand new dance , you gotta move your muscle. Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle. It don't matter if you're young or you're old." Roy started, the group stood completely still behind him.

"Here we go." Dick added, then Roy started up again.

"We gone show you how it go."

And that's when the dancing started.

"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right. To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick. Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself." The entire group sang, everyone was dancing now.

"SHUT UP, AND SIT DOWN!" Ms. Fremont yelled.

The whole group sat down on the floor, and waited, smirking like idiots. Just then the principle bust in through the door.

"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance!" The principle sang out!

"MR. DECKLE!" Ms. Fremont shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"These students were disrupting class!" The teacher yelled.

"Eh, let the kids have some fun, START THE MUSIC!" The principle laughed, as Wally turned the song back on. The dancing resumed much to Ms. Fremont's annoyance.

"BEST! PRANK! EVER!" Roy shouted over the music, hoping someone filmed this.

Someone did. Dick couldn't let this awesomeness get away.


	47. THAT'S FOR NOT SHARING

Today was just an average Saturday night. Wally had come to Wayne Manor, and he and Dick were busy playing Mine Craft in the younger boy's room.

"This game is so dumb..." Dick mumbled, blowing up yet another building.

"...Yet so addictive..." Wally commented, rebuilding the tower yet again.

This routine went on for about three hours, when there was a knock on the door. Alfred answered in, and five minutes later, came in, dragging Roy by his collar.

"I do believe this belongs to you." Alfred let go, letting Roy's head hit the floor, then leaving to clean up the trail of vomit that Roy had left.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Wally asked, then noticing the strong aroma of whiskey.

"Dude, he's drunk!" Dick exclaimed.

"That little bastard." Wally gasped, "He didn't even share**_(1)_**!"

"Wally! Do you know what this means!" The thirteen year old shot.

"Under-age drinking is wrong?"

"Yes, but this also means..." Dick shot Wally a quick look, and the speedster caught on.

* * *

><p>Roy had the worse hang-over ever. He groaned, and tried sitting up, only to fall forward into a harbor.<p>

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Roy quickly regained his senses, and tried to get out of the water.

Dick and Wally had put him on an inflatable pool raft, and carried him to Happy Harbor, to the beach, and put him in the water. Dick had begun filming after that.

"THAT'S FOR COMING TO MY HOUSE DRUNK!" Dick commented.

"AND THAT'S FOR NOT SHARING!" Wally chimed in. Roy had the worst friends ever.

**_A/N: Saw this on World's Dumbest, thought I'd give it a try ;) THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_(1)= so at the shadowing day for this private school that my mom wanted me to go to, there was a recent crack investigation and the girls who I was shadowing's friend found out, ran up to us, and goes 'Yeah, and they didn't even share, that's totally bogus'_**


	48. Salt, salt, salt, and Ice

"Alright, just put a little salt on your arm." Roy instructed, watching as Wally and Dick did so. The trio was standing in the middle of Wally's kitchen, boredom getting the best of them.

"Okay, now what?" Wally asked, passing the salt to the archer.

"It says to press ice over it." Roy read off the computer.

"Won't that hurt?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, that's what it says to do." Roy replied, handing out ice cubes. Wally was the first to react.

"AW! SON OF A BITCH!" He exclaimed, followed by Dick's shouts.

"AH! OW, OH MAN!" He exclaimed.

Roy was the last to react, he simply stood still for a minute...Then he pressed the ice over it.

**_Later in the E.R:_**

**__**"So you mean to tell me, you guys attempted to salt and ice challenge, then dropped the ice, and slipped on it, and that's how you all got concussions?" Bruce asked, as Oliver and Barry tried there hardest not to laugh.

"Yep." The boys admitted, leading to their mentors falling over, laughing like idiots.

What a bunch of stupid teenagers.


	49. The bro-code

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!" Wally screamed, walking in to Wayne Manor.

"I SO DIDN'T BETRAY YOU!" Dick screamed back.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"DICK BETRAYED ME!" Wally yelled.

"How?" Bruce questioned.

"He was supposed to be my wingman, but he wound up leaving to go to the bathroom!"

"What!?" Bruce exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Wally replied, then both Bruce and Wally stared at Dick.

"You dishonored the guy-ble!" Bruce said.

"And that goes against the bro-code." Alfred informed them all.

"Yeah!" Wally and Bruce exclaimed again.

"You guys are stupid." Dick said, walking up to his room.

"No, you're stupid!" Wally shot back.

This all could have been avioded, had Dick not disobeyed the bro-code.


	50. Halloween

"I can't believed you talked me into this..." Dick mumbled, tugging at the tight spandex he had to wear.

"Quick complaining." Wally scolded.

"Wally, you're an idiot." Roy shook his head, trying to adjust the pari of gloves he was wearing.

"What is with you guys, and dressing in drag?" Bruce asked, as Barry snapped a picture behind him.

"Dunno..." Dick replied, "But Wally seems to be obsessed with it."

That's right. Nothing was October 31st. Halloween to be exact. And there stood the three boys.

Wally as Poison Ivy, Roy as Harley Quinn, and Robin as Catwoman.

Why were they were dressed in drag? Not because it was Halloween, but because Roy and Dick had lost a bet with Wally.

_**A/N: Just a filler chapter for now, might make my Halloween special tomorrow or this will be my Halloween special. Btw, Dick and I are going as the same person XD HAPPY HALLOWEEN, THANKS FOR READING!**_


	51. The Bet

Normally, Dick and Roy knew better than to accept a bet with Wally, but this time, this time was different. It seemed so likely that the speedster could actually pull this off.

"Hey, bet you guys I could bike from here to Germany and back in two hours." Wally exclaimed, randomly.

Dick looked up from the video game him and Roy were playing, and shook his head.

"No way, even with super speed, that isn't possible on a bike." Dick commented.

"Is so!"

"Fine, what are the stakes?" Roy asked, pausing the game.

"If I can't do it, I pay you both $50, but if I win..." Wally paused for dramatic effect, "We all go in Halloween costumes of my choice, and I get bragging rights."

Seemed fair right?

"Alright, you're on!" Dick and Roy agreed, calling Barry as a witness.

Let the games begin!

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" Dick asked, as Wally pulled his bike up the homemade ramp.<p>

"Duh, I'm ready." Wally replied.

"That doesn't make any sense, I asked if," Dick began, but never got to finish his sentence, because Wally had already started down the street.

* * *

><p>Halloween Night:<p>

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he could bike across water?" Roy exclaimed, now dressed as Harley Quinn.

"HOW DID I GET TIED INTO THIS!?" Dick exclaimed, getting an extreme wedgie from his Catwoman costume.

"Shut up, at least Wally caught a cold." Roy smirked, watching the speedster blow his nose, dressed as Poison Ivy.


	52. Thanksgiving Tradition

Leave it to Conner, Kaldur, Robin, Wally, Barry, and Roy to turn a simple Thanksgiving tradition into a crazy project. But, stuff like this happens when you spend Thanksgiving at the Allens'.

"Alright, Roy, Wally, and I are called the Super Saiyans, Conner, Kaldur, and Barry are on the Pandas!" Robin announced setting up the goals.

"That's a lame name!" Conner protested.

"Well you guys have the strongests players, and even though we're gonna whip yo' ass, you guys still need a lame name." Robin said, handing Conner a hockey stick.

"Miss Canary, your whistle." Wally said, handing Canary a ref whistle.

"How did you boys talk me into this?" Canary sighed, helping Roy get the hockey sticks out of the garage.

"Hey, it's tradition to play street hockey on Thanksgiving." Wally snapped.

"Since when?" Canary questioned.

"Since now, now let's get this game started!" Robin said, rushing out into the street.

_**Fifteen minutes later:**_

"HOW DID THE SUPER SAIYANS GET BEATEN BY A TEAM CALLED THE PANDAS!?"(1) Robin yelled, as Roy threw his hockey stick down.

"WE EVEN OVER-TURNED OUR GOAL SO THEY COULDN'T GET IN!(2)" Wally yelled.

"You just don't have skill!" Conner teased, high-fiving Kaldur.

Worst game ever!

_**A/N: So, instead of watching the game and stuff, in gym today, my team and I, the Super Saiyans, went up against the un-defeated team, The Pandas. Long story short, we lost. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

_**(1)= I was saying that as I stormed off the court.**_

_**(2)= Our goalie actually did this so the Pandas couldn't score.**_


	53. How Did You Know That

Dick was in a deep state of thought, he was concertrating so hard that nothing could get his attention. He had three hours invested in this game of tetris, and he sure as heck wasn't stopping now.

"RICHARD, I'M HOME!" Wally shouted suddenly, throwing his best friend's bedroom door open.

"Wally, how did you even get in here?" Dick asked, never looking up from his game.

"Door was unlocked."

"How did you get through the security system?"

"We all know the password is batcutie8."

"Not even close bro."

"In Romanian..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dude, how the hell did you know that?" Dick sat up suddenly.

"Not what I came over here for, Mom is going on this health food craze, do you have any cheetos?"

"No."

"You're lying, liar!" Wally tackled Dick to the floor, then sat ontop of the thirteen-year-old.

"Okay! Fine! They're in the kitchen!" Dick exclaimed, throwing the older male off of him, "How did you know all this?"

Within seconds, Wally had gone from Dick's room, to the kitchen, and back again.

"What?"

"How did you know all this stuff?"

Wally climbed onto Dick's bed and began tearing through the bag of cheetos.

"Remember that time we out those cameras in Roy's house as a prank?"

"Yeah, why?"

" I didn't know you suck your thumb in your sleep."

**_A/N: Just a quickie for you guys who still read my stories on this fandom :D_**


	54. Can It Be?

It had been awhile since Dick and Roy hung out at the Manor. Well, they weren't really hanging out, just lounging in some chairs on the porch, discussing a very important topic.

"Wally..." Dick commented quietly.

"Huh?"

"I just...I can't belive he's gone..." Dick stared arcoss the yard, his eyes locking on the gate, as if he was waiting for the speedster to come running toward the house.

"I can't belive it either...really, I can't..." Roy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who knew that running would be the thing to kill him..." The eight-teen-year old took his attention away from the gate, knowing well that no one was coming.

Roy stood suddenly and leaned against the porch railing. He too began to stare across the yard, eyes landing on the gate and staying there. Dick got up too, following his friend's eyes as he did. Maybe Roy had seen something that he hadn't.

"I don't believe it..." Roy finally said, turning his gaze back to his friend.

"Yeah, neither can I...I just keep expecting him to come running into the Manor one day, laughing about how he pranked all of us..." Dick sat back down and put his face in his hands. Roy continued leaning on the railing, it just didn't make sence to him.

"Dick, do you think Wally is actually dead?"

The former boy wonder looked up, "I don't know, why?"

Roy let a smirk cross his face, "I always figured the dumbass would die chocking on something, I just can't belive that one of his favorite things lead to his downfall."

Dick straightened himself up then nodded, "Wally loved running too much to let that kill him."

"I know, right, it's just makes no sense." Roy let out a soft chuckle.

"So, do you think he's still alive?"

Roy looked back at the gate, this time, he did see something.

"Yes...I think he's still around."


	55. Can it Be? Part 2

Roy could have sworn he saw something. Just for a second, he swore he saw a flash of red, but maybe that was just his imagination. It must have been Dick's imagination too.

"Dude, am I the only one who saw that?" Dick leaned over the railing to get a better view.

"It can't be...no...that wouldn't make any sense." Roy ran his fingers through his hair. But, there it was again.

"What is that?" Dick was now walking down the front steps toward the gate. Roy followed close behind, seeing the flash over and over again. Now, the two men were standing next to the gate, waiting.

And waiting...and waiting.

"Eh, it's was probably nothing." Roy finally concluded after five awkward minutes of staring.

"What was probably nothing?"

"It's was nothing, Wally, just thought I-WALLY!?" Roy exclaimed, coming face to face with his supposedly fallen friend.

"Roy!" Wally exclaimed in a joyous tone, then laughed.

"Wha-How-Why, just- Wally!?" Dick stammered, trying to find the words. Wally blinked a few times, then turned to Roy.

"What's his deal?" The Speedster folded his arms.

"You...You're dead..." Roy answered.

"Dead? Dead how?" Wally cocked an eyebrow.

"Like...dead, dead, as in, you aren't alive, but you are."

"Dead? How did I 'die' apparently?"

"You were running and got hit by discharges."

"That sounded wro-"

"Wally! This is serious!" Dick finally snapped.

"Dude, I never died, that radiation just scrambled my molecules, it took some time for me to come back." Wally tried to explain.

"So...you're alive?" Dick stepped back.

"Dude, I'm standing here, aren't I?" Wally answered his question with another question.

"I don't know, are you?" The former boy wonder took yet another step back.

"Well...here I am...Look, I gotta go find mom, dad, and Artemis, I'll be back later, maybe you'll be less creeped out then..." Wally gave a small nod before running off again.

"What just happened here?" Dick asked as he watched his friend leave.

"I dunno...maybe running wasn't the thing you kill him..."

"Yeah...hey, Roy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Are we high right now?"


	56. Hairy Situation

Let's be honest, haircuts are a bitch. The hair stylist usually gets it wrong and you wind up looking like an idiot for the next seven weeks. Dick already hated having to slick back his hair during the school days, so he often enjoyed letting his locks hang in his face after hours. Eventually, he grew his hair out until it completely covered his eyes.

"Dick, you look like a bum, just get your hair cut." Bruce kept commenting, but Dick only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, my hair is long enough that I don't need to wear my sunglasses." Dick would joke back, brushing a few locks back into his face.

"Just get your hair cut!" Bruce argued.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Ye-Wally, when did you get here?" Bruce asked as Wally sped toward the fridge.

"About two seconds ago." Wally replied, grabbing a banana.

"Dude, tell Bruce I don't ne- What are you doing?"

Dick and Bruce watched as Wally braided The Boy Wonder's hair at lightning speed.

"Done!" Wally finished the last braid and stood back to admire his work, then proceeded to laugh his little bum off.

Dick's whole face turned red as Bruce pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"Will you get your hair cut, now?"

"Yes, just as soon as I give Wally a buzz cut."


	57. For My Fans Who

_**A/N: I love, love, love, love, love you guys! Well, I love all my fans, so here is a special chapter of You Just Gotta Love Them for you guys. Four one shots for each of my own going, multi chapter stories with over ten reviews :D **_

_**For the Fans Who Correct Me When I Make A Mistake:**_

Wally was typing away on Dick's laptop, busy changing his wallpaper from Thirty Seconds To Mar to Justin Bieber.

"Let's see, I...Love-" Wally typed some text on a picture of Justin. Everything was going according to plan, until...

"You misspelled 'love', it's l.o.v.e, not l.u.v."

"Not now, Dick, I- DICK!?" Wally yelped and threw the laptop, watching it fall to the floor and smash into pieces, "Eh...sorry..."

Dick laughed, "Don't worry, man, I got like, twelve other laptops at home."

Now that Wally knew this valuable piece of information, he would find every one of those laptops and change every one of those backgrounds!

* * *

><p><em><strong>For The Fans Who Stay Up Late To Read My Stories:<strong>_

"Is it done yet? Is it? Is it!?" Wally ran around the Dick's room.

"It would be finished a lot faster if you helped us." Roy protested, putting his leg out and watching the speedster trip.

"Hey! Remember what happened last time I worked on something?" Wally sat up and pouted. Each boy visibly shuttered at the thought.

"Nevermind, we're almost finished." Dick sighed, putting on the finishing touches.

"Okay, Walls, go ahead." Roy stood and handed the redhead the last domino as Dick set up the video camera. Wally jumped up and down a few times before kneeling toward the end of the row of dominos, set the block down, then knocked it over, sending the other 1,000,5000 dominos cascading down the floor.

"This was so worth it man." Dick commented, making sure to get plenty of footage.

"For sure, dude."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To My Fans Who Have Become My Best Friends:<strong>_

Kidflash was just getting the hang of his new power, running up and down the streets of Central City with his uncle.

"Hey, Kid, turn left." Barry, now The Flash, nodded his head in that direction.

"Got it." Wally turned and continued to follow the man. After what seemed like seconds of running, Barry came to a halt.

"Where are we?" Wally asked, looking at his new surroundings.

"There are some people I want you to meet." Wally looked up to see a blonde haired man and a redhead teenager standing on the roof of a near by building. A man in a dark cowl and a black-haired boy emerged from the shadows.

"Glad you guys could make it." Flash approached these characters. Little did Wally know, the boy and the teenager would become his best friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For My Fans Who Make My Day:<strong>_

Everyone has their days, some have more days than others. Dick usually felt like everyday was his day. Yes, Usually, not everyday. Why not everyday? The teen had been through so much, it would make sence right? Wrong.

"Wally, stop it!" Dick laughed as the speedster tickled him.

"Not until you smile! Roy, help me out here!" Wally moved aside, allowing the older male to get in.

"Guys, stop!' Dick laughed, finally cracking a smile. As soon as it came, it stopped.

"YAY! You're happy now!" Wally exclaimed.

"Now you can make us sandwiches!" Roy added.

"Guys, I would have made you sandwiches."

"No you wouldn't." Wally scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right."


End file.
